The Daughter of Scourge
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: She is ripped away from her home, Bloodclan by none other than Ruby, Scourge's sister who wants revenge on Scourge for not helping her when she needed it so she decides to take it out on his daughter. The problem for Fallen is that she is so little when taken away, she doesn't know who she is. Can Fallen break away and find out out who she really is? Or will Ruby get her revenge.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ruby sat in her bed watching the sun set. 'Soon I will have my revenge' she thought to herself evilly. 'Once I take his precious little daughter from him he will finally know what it felt like when he abandoned me.'

A moon ago she had been sitting on the fence outside her twoleg nest talking too her friend, Jingle.

Jingle was the main gossiper of their neighborhood and she knew the dirt on everyone, even those in Twolegplace… and Bloodclan.

Apparently her brother, Scourge's, mate had just a kit, a she-kit.

"The cats that I heard it from said that he hasn't even named her yet." Jingle had said excitedly. "Isn't that strange that he hasn't even given his own a daughter a name yet?"

"Yeah, I guess. But make sure Scourge doesn't catch you saying that or any of his followers. Otherwise there wouldn't be enough of you to even bury." Ruby had warned.

Later that same day she had been thinking about this and then it had hit her. She had wanted revenge for so long and this was the perfect opportunity.

'I will kidnap his daughter and give her the life Scourge deserves. She will suffer for everything her father has done and then some. And then I will get rid of her so that way he will have no legacy left.'

Once the moon was high in the sky she met up with the cats she had formed a temporary alliance with, cats who hated Scourge. The plan was for them to go into the Bloodclan camp and start a riot then while Scourge is busy fight Ruby would grab his daughter and get out right out from under his nose.

She looked out at the assembled cats it was a small number but would get the job done.

"Let's go," she said and lead the way to the Bloodclan camp.

Scourge lead his daughter out in front of the dumpster that served as his den and yowled loud enough for the cats in Cuba to hear, "everyone get out here for an announcement!"

The cats of Bloodclan immediately jumped to their paws and stopped what they were doing and ran to gather in front of the dumpster.

"I would like to now introduce someone." He said once everyone had gathered.

A small kit walked forward with her head held high. She stopped in front of Scourge and sat down, her ice blue eyes narrowed, facing everyone.

Everyone knew who she was even before Scourge introduced her. No one had seen her yet or even knew her name. All that they knew was that she was born a very powerful cat. And it was obvious that she knew of her position and how powerful she was.

"My daughter, Fallen, the heir of Bloodclan." He then walked forward to stand beside his daughter. "Let everyone here know that my blood runs through her veins. She is the daughter of death and ice and will never, _ever, _be harmed. One day she will be leading this clan so she must be treated like a leader. Understood!"

Mummers went up and then there was a cry from the back. Cats ran in slamming into the Bloodclan cats, attacking.

Scourge snarled in anger then turned to Fallen, "get into the den," then ran into the fight.

Fallen went to run back to the den but was suddenly grabbed by the scruff and hauled to the edge of the camp.

She glimpsed her father fighting off four cats, blood splatters on his fur and called out, "HELP!"

Scourge snapped his head over to her and snarled and lunged at the cat who was carrying her but someone slammed into him, taking him from view.

Fallen gasped in horror and then the sidewalk was flying beneath her as she was carried out of the Bloodclan camp and through Twolegplace to… she didn't know where she was going.

She cried out as her hind leg banged into the top of a fence as whoever was carrying her jumped on top of a fence and into the garden on the other side. She was carried through some kind off flap and into the Twoleg nest over to a kittypet bed and dropped into it next to a fluffy grey tom and a silver tabby she-kit. The cat crawled in after her, and a grey tail curled around her; then a smooth voice said gently, "go to sleep, everything is going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Running

Tiny was being carried by a strange cat.

A battle was going on.

It didn't feel right being carried so she called out "Help!" A face-less tom immediately lunged at the cat who was carrying Tiny, snarled but was taken out of sight by another cat slamming into him.

Tiny woke up and yawned but was suddenly squished by her sister, Sierra, a silver tabby, landing on her.

"Hey! Move it Tiny," Sierra sneered crawling off of her. The silver tabby was always mean to her.

"Yeah Tiny," her brother Ash smirked joining Sierra. He was just as bad as Sierra.

Tiny slunk off her tail between her legs and her ears flat against her head over to a corner and curled up.

It was sun-high but it was hard to tell because the rainclouds obscured the sun mostly.

She watched her littermates play together and sighed. 'It's not my fault I'm so small.' Her brother and sister were never nice to her or let her play with them. They said she whined and cried too much. Her mother, Ruby, wasn't any help and sometimes it seemed as if she wanted them to abuse her.

Then her thoughts wandered to the weird dream. She would get that dream every once in a while and had no idea where it was coming from. It was always very vivid and seemed more like a memory then a dream.

Tiny sat there for a long time until she heard a commotion in the hallway.

She glanced over to the doorway then at Sierra and Ash and realized that they were gone. 'Of course,' they never bothered to let her know when something was going on.

She leaped to her paws and ran into the hallway, determined not to be left out of anything.

Her housefolk were talking to some other twolegs. Sierra and Ash were sitting next to their mother, Ruby a grey she-cat that always seemed to get a strange gleam in her eye whenever she saw Tiny.

Tiny ran over. "What's going on?" She asked.

Her littermates turned to look at her. Sierra wore a dark green collar, Ash wore a yellow one. Tiny wore a blood-red one and all three of them had little golden bells at the front of their collars.

"Wow, you really are dumb." Sierra said scornfully. "Don't you remember, today is the biggest day of our lives! Today is the day we get adopted."

Tiny stared. She had completely forgotten about being adopted.

"Although," Sierra continued, "I suppose it doesn't matter about whether or not you know since you aren't going to be picked anyway."

Tiny suddenly went cold. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"It means," Ash had joined the conversation. "That since there are only two twoleg kits and there are three of us and you probably will be the one that isn't be picked."

"And that means," Sierra continued. "That you're going to be abandoned on the side of the thunderpath like all the other unwanted kits."

With that Sierra and Ash ran off sniggering and whispering to each other.

Tiny stood there petrified. 'I'm going to die?' The words raced through her head over and over again. 'No, they're just being mean. Ruby will know.' She ran over to Ruby who was sitting next to one of the twolegs.

"Hey Ruby," she said running over to her mother.

Ruby turned around, that strange gleam in her eyes again. "Oh, hello Tiny," a sneer seemed to play on her lips. "What is it?"

Tiny hesitated. Ruby hadn't exactly been the nicest to her either but she was still her mother.

"Sierra and Ash just told me that I'm going to be abandoned on the side of the thunderpath because the twolegs won't pick me."

Ruby sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry Tiny, but it's true. Whenever there are unwanted kits the twolegs abandon them on the side of the road."

"Wha-but, that can't be true!"

"Remember who I named you after?"

"Yeah, you're brother."

"Yes and well. The reason I named you after him isn't just because you look like him, it's because he was just as pathetic as you are. He was also sentenced to the same fate you are going to have and I haven't seen him since."

"But-but," Tiny turned and ran. She didn't know where to go; all she knew was that she couldn't stay here any longer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: In Twolegplace

She flung herself out into the garden completely ignoring the twoleg kits that were playing with Ash and Sierra. She ran to the side of the twoleg nest and scrambled up onto some boxes then jumped onto the fence, she missed it though so slammed into it and flipped over it.

Tiny landed in a puddle and continued to run.

It started to rain as she ran into Twolegplace; tears were streaming down her face now, joining the rain the soaked her pelt.

She ran past stores and monsters that were parked on the edge of the sidewalk. The rain making the pavement slippery; she slipped twice because of it.

Finally she stopped running when she got to an alley. She pressed herself against the wall gasping in fear. Her heart was pounding and she was shaking.

'I can't go back I can't go back.' The words raced across her mind uncontrollably. When she finally calmed down she thought of what had happened. 'Wait a second.' Tiny looked up, a possibility entering her mind. 'What if it was just a prank? The laughter and the gleam in Ruby's eyes; it was all a prank.

Tiny relaxed and decided to go home.

Sorry with how short the chapter is I promise that the next one will be longer! ;p


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Limit

As she walked home she looked at all the sights and sounds. It was amazing and the scent of roasted chicken made her mouth water.

By the time she got home she was starving. Tiny climbed under a small hole in the fence and trotted back into the house.

She found Sierra and Ash playing together while Ruby watched, pride gleaming in her eyes.

"Hi," Tiny said timidly walking over.

"Tiny! I was so worried!" Ruby cried running over and licking her on the head. "I was only kidding, you aren't going to die. But the stuff about my brother was true. Any way I'm glad you're back. Where did you go?"

"I went into Twolegplace. It's really big!" Tiny said excitedly.

"Yeah right," Ash said, pausing in his game with Sierra.

"Yeah, you're way too weak and pathetic to survive in Twolegplace on your own." Sierra sneered.

Ruby didn't say anything to Sierra and Ash; instead she turned back to Tiny and said "I'm sure you had a great time in the garden" and walked off to go get a drink while Sierra and Ash continued to play with a sparkly gold ball.

"What happened to you guys being adopted?" Tiny asked.

"Turns out it'll be a few days before we're actually taken away." Sierra answered without looking over.

"Have you ever wanted to leave here?" she asked curiously, "I'm not sure I do but it was so amazing in Twolegplace that I think I want to go back sometime."

She was ignored.

She continued. "You know what; I hope that I do go back. I like it there. It was amazing and I hope I do, I want to go back and I think I can survive there."

This got their attention and they looked over at her. Sierra laughed. "Yeah right, you're far too weak and small to survive out there."

"Yeah, you'd be dead within two days." Ash added.

"I could too!"

"No you couldn't; you're too small, too weak and too stupid to live anywhere that dangerous," Sierra said.

They went back to playing and Tiny sighed, they never listened to her. "Can I play?" she asked hopefully.

Sierra and Ash looked at each other. "Okay, fine." Ash said and threw the ball at her.

The ball caught her off guard and smacked into her face. She yelped as it bounced off her face and flew onto the mantel.

"Great going Tiny," Ash hissed, thrashing his tail angrily. "Now we have to go find a new play-thing."

"And don't bother coming over because we don't want ALL of our play-things gone." Sierra snarled and the two stormed off.

Tiny looked down at her paws. 'At least I went into Twolegplace, but there is no way to prove it so I may as well not even try.'

She looked around for something else to do and got an idea. 'I'll get the ball back down and then they'll realize that I'm actually good at playing.'

Tiny looked around for a good place to start climbing and settled on starting on the couch. She clamored up and hopped along it until she got to the arm where she clawed her way up until she was perched on the arm of the chair panting. Tiny looked around for her next jump and decided to climb the curtains. She jumped onto the curtains and panicked when she started to fall down.  
She yelped in fear and jumped off, crashing into a table and causing everything to fall off with loud smashes onto the floor.

Ruby came running in. "What's going on?!" she said.

"Tiny killed the decorations!" Ash said.

Ruby glared at Tiny, "Tiny, get down here right now!"

Tiny hopped down, ears flattened and tail tucked between her legs.

Sierra and Ash sniggered and she grew hot under her pelt.

Ruby led her outside. "You are to stay outside tonight and think about what you've done. Understand." She glared as she walked back into the house.

Tiny sighed and lowered her head. 'I was so stupid, what made me think that I could impress them? It was stupid to think that I ever could.'

Soon it was nighttime and Tiny realized that she need to find somewhere to lie down. Then an idea hit her. 'No one wants me here, everyone hates me. I'm going to leave. They've pushed me to the limit. I'll go back to Twolegplace and this time not come back. I don't care if they think I'm dead, in fact it would be better if they did so that they wouldn't come looking for me.'

So she got up and jumped onto some boxes and over the fence, stumbling slightly as she landed. Tiny straightened up and headed back into Twolegplace


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Scourge's Memory

_I can still remember the day Fallen was born._

_I was out on patrol when Bone had run over to and told me that I was a father._

_I had ditched the patrol immediately, not even telling them that I was leaving and run as fast as I could back to the Bloodclan camp. I had run in so fast that cats had to throw themselves against the alley walls and jump onto to things to avoid getting flattened._

_I had run over to the den entrance and froze. 'What would I do? What did they look like? How do I even take CARE of a kit? I hope Velvet will know what to do because I have no clue.'_

_Suddenly Bone was next to me._

_"Go on," he said, motioning to the entrance with his paw. "Go and meet your new kits."_

_"What will I do?" I asked. "I don't know what to do Bone, I don't want to fail my kits. I want them to be strong and to rule Bloodclan well. I don't want what happened to me, happen to them." I hadn't felt this helpless since I had first entered Twolegplace as a kit._

_Bone had looked at me calmly. "Scourge," he said, "you will not fail them. It's in your blood not to fail. And you know more about blood than anyone else I know."_

_I looked away._

_"Scourge, they will be just as strong as you now go in there before I drag you in there by your tail."_

_I snapped my head over and looked at him. "My den." I said and ran in before he could get in ahead of me._

_I found Velvet curled up in a nest in a corner of the den, her eyes were closed and her tail was wrapped around her belly. I froze and started to freak out again._

_"Come over and meet your kit."_

_Velvet's voice had startled me and I ended up hitting my head on the den roof. "You startled me," I said. "How did you know I was there?"_

_"Ninja senses," she replied with a slight purr. "I heard you smash into that garbage can at the camp entrance, you should really get that thing moved. I don't want some mouse-brained dog to come running along here and cause it to fall on our daughter._

_"D-daughter?" That snapped me back to reality. I slowly walked over to Velvet and peered into the nest. She lifted her tail away and I purred._

_A single she-kit lay curled against her belly. She was entirely black with a single white paw. 'Just like me,' I thought. She also appeared to be really small, and I could tell that if there had been any other kits she would have been the runt._

_'But I don't care.' I thought. I had been the runt of my siblings and it hadn't been any fun at all._

_So, in a way, I was glad that she was the only kit._

_I leaned down and nuzzled her gently. She squeaked as she batted at my muzzle with tiny paws. This made me purr louder._

_"Aww, she's so cute."_

_I jerked my head up and glared at Bone, who had appeared at my side. "My den!" I said._

_Bone ran off and I rolled my eyes. Bone always wanted to come into my den because it was a lot warmer than the other dens. And everyone wanted to be warm since it was almost leaf-bare._

_I turned back to my kit and licked her gently on the head._

_"So, what do you think?" Velvet asked, looking at me with blue eyes._

_I purred again. "Perfect. What's her name?"_

_"I wanted you to name her," Velvet said. "Since she's your daughter and she looks so much like you."_

_I thought for a few moments. "Can I think about it?" I asked._

_She purred "of course, after all, she isn't going to learn her name until she's a little older anyway so take some time._

_I purred back and gave her a lick on the head than curled up with her, letting my head lie over her shoulder and fell asleep._

_I woke up later with something on my muzzle. I nearly jerked up but then I realized that somehow my daughter had moved and was now curled against my muzzle._

_I let out a soft purr and looked at her._

_She was so small next to me, and innocent. At that moment I decided not to show her to the clan just yet, I want her to keep her innocence just a bit longer. Let her have some fun._

_"Hello," I whispered._

_She shifted a little._

_"My name's Scourge," I continued. "Your father and the leader of Bloodclan. That's where you are now."_

_She mewled and kneaded my muzzle._

_"And you know what, one day you will lead alongside me."_

_My daughter went quiet._

_"What should I name you?" I murmured. It had to be a good name. A strong name. A name that she can say and feel proud to have it. 'Not Tiny.'_

_I shivered and my hackles rose. Anything but Tiny._

_Suddenly a dead leaf caught my eye. I looked at it then looked at my daughter. Fallen leaf wouldn't work since there were absolutely no ginger colors on her. And then I remembered a cat comparing me to a fallen angel a couple days ago and as I looked at my daughter I knew what I was going to name her._

_"Welcome to Bloodclan Fallen Angel, the Daughter of Scourge."_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: I Want Revenge

Tiny walked through Twolegplace, trying to decide what to do.

Then she heard voices.

She walked around a corner into an alley and saw a hole. She cocked her head then walked through into the warehouse.

The ware house was large and had lots holes in the roof. It was barren and was entirely flat except for a large hole that was about twenty fox-lengths long and five tail lengths at the deepest part in the very middle.

Tons of cats were crowded around the edge of the pool and were cheering.

Tiny cocked her head and walked over. She squeezed through the crowd and peered over the edge. She gasped.

A cat was being drug out of the hole, eyes staring sightlessly, his throat caked with blood.

Another tom stood in the center of the pool, claws covered in blood. He was entirely white with black tabby markings and smoky amber eyes. A strange green collar hung around his neck studded with claws and teeth.

"What's going on?" Tiny asked the cat next to her. He was a tabby.

A cruel look crossed his face. "Want to find out?"

Before she could ask him what he meant he grabbed her by the scruff and threw her into the hole.

She landed awkwardly and cried out in pain when she felt one of her paws twist slightly.

The cheers went up as the tom in the hole approached her.

"Everyone we have a new competitor!" the tom who had thrown her in yowled.

Tiny looked up, scared as the tom reached her.

Before she could react he reached over and slashed her side. She cried out and stumbled back. Blood dripped down from the slash marks. The cat was on her again.

He got her across the face and drove his teeth into her shoulder. He threw her over to one of the walls of the pool. Her shoulder smashed into it and the breath rushed out of her as she collapsed.

Suddenly a silver tabby she-cat jumped in between her and the tom.

"Slash, stop it." She snarled; a blue collar matching the tom's hung around her neck. "You don't need to kill kits to prove a point. Just let her go."

The cats snorted at her, a few whined unhappily except for Slash. "You like kits to much Luna." He sneered.

With that he walked away leaving bloody paw prints, Luna already ahead.

Tiny leaped to her paws and ran up some stairs out the hole, out of the warehouse and ran deeper into Twolegplace.

Fresh tears pricked at her eyes causing her vision to go blurry and she was slipping often because of the blood.

The rain had returned and was coming down; her tears making her wounds burn.

Tiny finally came to an alley that seemed safe enough and hid.

She sniffled and looked at herself; she was now lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Sierra and Ash were right!" She wailed, "I am useless and worthless. I'm too small and no one wants me because of it." She continued to cry.

Tiny looked back up into a small puddle of rain water. Her face was bloody and had a claw mark that went diagonally across her face narrowly missing her eyes.

She took a deep breath trying to calm down.

'What do I do now?' Tiny thought. 'I can't go home. No one likes me there. But I can't stay where that cat hurt me either. Where do I go?'

She looked at her reflection as though hoping that it would give her a sign. Suddenly it started to change. From the helpless, bloody little kit to a well-groomed, full-grown she-cat.

She had the fur that was black as sin and her right fore-paw was as white as snow. Her eyes were a blue that was colder then ice and had a blood red collar full of the teeth and claws from both cats and dogs. She was slim and in very good shape. Tiny could see the muscles under she-cat's pelt. Just looking at her made her hackles rise and she felt a pang of fear pierce her heart.

Then the image slowly melted back into Tiny's reflection, a helpless, unloved kit that was lost in her own sadness.

'That was me.' The thought stunned her but she knew deep down that it was true. And somewhere in her mind a voice said, 'That was who I used to be.'

Something seemed to click in her mind and that pang of fear turned into a strange coldness that crept out from her heart, moving through her veins, turning her blood to ice, making her body go numb from any emotions; sadness, anger, fear, hatred, happiness, all gone.

She felt nothing. No more pain. No more apathy. She had ambitions now. Goals. She wanted to survive. She wanted power. To show everyone that she wasn't just some weak runt…

'That I can survive.'

Tiny unsheathed her claws and raked them across her reflection, leaving bloody streaks in the water. That wasn't her anymore. She was someone different.

'But most of all…

I want revenge.'

Hey! ValkyrieCain4Ever here! So first of all I would like to thank every one who has reviewed so far and to remind you to review if you like the story! Also I want to see how YOU would like to see Fallen meet Scourge/start on the hunt to find out who she really is. Please answer this question soon so that I can get some ideas! Bit of writers block. ;p


	7. Chapter 6

Fireheart sighed as he walked through the forest toward Twolegplace. He was on a hunting patrol near Twolegplace and sniffing around the border when a scent hit him. Blood.

He froze and immediately began searching for the source. Soon he had come to a corner a few tail-lengths away from the border and peered into an alley. A dried up puddle of blood sat in front of an old dumpster, some boxes and garbage cans were scattered around like normal.

But what wasn't normal was the small kit lying in the pool of blood.

Fireheart stared. The kit was so small, only four or five moons old. She wore a collar as red as the blood that smeared her black fur.

Immediately Fireheart raced over and sniffed the kit. She was fast asleep but her wounds were deep and needed medical attention. So he did the only thing he could do.

He grabbed the small kit by the scruff and carried her back to the Thunderclan camp.

Tiny woke up in a soft nest of bracken and moss. She blinked her eyes open and realized that her wounds weren't burning with that awful fire anymore. In fact, she was only sore.

She sat up and hissed as one of the claw marks on her side was stretched slightly. Tiny twisted her head around and froze. All of her wounds were heavily bound with cobwebs and when she sniffed the bandages, she could smell plants underneath the cobweb.

"Good, you woke up."

Tiny whipped around and leaped out of her nest. She landed on her paws and, ignoring the new spark of pain, faced the grey she-cat. "Who are you?" She stammered, still slightly shocked at her new surroundings. Last thing she remembered was falling asleep in an alley in Twolegplace somewhere.

"Relax, you're safe. And lay down, you don't want to rip the bandages and reopen your wounds. Trust me that would be sore."

Tiny hesitated and when the she-cat didn't make any move to hurt her or yell at her, finally sat down in the nest.

The she-cat walked over and Tiny realized that the cat had a slightly bent leg and was limping.

Tiny watched the she-cat's every move as she sniffed her bandages and checked the binding.

"The wounds are healing pretty well and you should be fully healed in a quarter moon."

Tiny didn't respond and continued to watch the she-cat disappear into a split rock and she was finally able to get a good look at where she was. She was in some kind of den, with a few ferns growing at the entrance to it. By what scents she could pick up, Tiny could tell some other cats lived here and that she was in a forest, most likely the one that bordered Twolegplace.

A few seconds later the she-cat came back out with a bundle of herbs and disappeared out the entrance.

Tiny sat in the silence, trying to comprehend the last couple of days. Could it have really been that long? That just yesterday she had woken up in her kittypet bed while Sierra and Ash made fun of her, stole her toys and completely made her life miserable? Could it have only been yesterday that she had run off to Twolegplace, return home, than come right back all at once?

_Could it have only been yesterday that I almost died?_

Tiny managed a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself down.

Suddenly movement at the ferns snapped her attention back to the present and she tensed as a flame colored tom came in.

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm glad you're going to be okay, I thought you were going to die when I saw you."

Tiny blinked. "Where am I?" She didn't think this cat was going to hurt her but you couldn't be too careful so she made sure to keep her claws unsheathed.

"In the Thunderclan camp. Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you. You're safe here."

Tiny nodded.

"By the way, my name is Fireheart. What's your name?"

Tiny paused. "I-I don't have one." No one could know her name. She would be laughed at, she knew it. 'Just like everyone else.' Everyone she had ever met laughed when she would say her name or be introduced. Sierra and Ash would snigger and Ruby seemed unimaginably pleased that her daughter's heart was slowly bleeding and filled with pain on the inside.

Fireheart blinked. "You don't have one? Can you remember anything else?"

"Um, yeah. I just don't have a name is all." Tiny shrugged. She decided to trust this cat, for now.

"Well, we should come up with something soon. We need to call you something." Fireheart flicked his tail. "I know, how about-"

"Not Tiny."

Fireheart blinked, surprised. "Okay, um how about…" He trailed off.

Tiny thought too. She needed to come up with something.

"You can think about it," Fireheart finally said. "After all, it has to be something that suits you, not just something slapped together just to be called something. Are you hungry?"

Her stomach growled and she nodded.

Fireheart nodded and he ducked out of the den.

Tiny sighed as she lay curled up in her nest. Fireheart had brought her a large squirrel which she had finished in two minutes. It had been good but the smells of chicken in Twolegplace made her mouth water all over again and miss Twolegplace. 'As soon as I'm better I'll go back. And then I'll make Slash pay.'

She drove her claws into her nest, anger course through her veins, the ice that had settled freezing her heart all over again.

Movement at the den entrance snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a fluffy white cat, the same age as her and, sadly a lot bigger, with blue eyes come in. "Hi!" He said when he saw her.

"Um, hi." Tiny may trust Fireheart not to hurt her but she wasn't sure about anyone else except for the grey she-cat named Cinderpelt.

The tom stopped next to her nest and Tiny couldn't help but be amused at how spunky he was.

"I'm Cloudpaw! What's your name?"

"Uh…" Before she could finish, Fireheart came in. "Cloudpaw! I told you not to bother the guest!" He said running over.

"But everyone is so curious about her, I promised to find out what her name is and tell them!" Cloudpaw complained.

Fireheart sighed. "Just go back to your duties."

"But-"

"Duties. Now."

Cloudpaw sighed then, with one last look at Tiny, left the den.

Fireheart sighed again then turned to her. "I'm sorry about Cloudpaw, he gets curious. And excited whenever someone new comes."

"It's fine." Tiny said.

"How are your wounds?"

"Feeling a lot better."

Fireheart flicked his tail. "Tomorrow you get to meet our leader, if you're up for it."

"Don't worry. I am."

"Good." He stood up to go. "Get some rest, good night."

Everything went quiet then Tiny said skeptically, "goodnight?"

"Yep," Cinderpelt limped over to a nest and laid down.

"What time did you find me?"

"Past Sun-high."

"Wow, I was out for a long time."

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Great, night now."

"Night." And Tiny sank into sleep.

Yeah, I still have writers block with ways for Fallen to try to find Scourge or the other way around and stuff like that. I want to involve Boulder in it somehow and I've got a fuzzy idea of something but I don't know so, once again, f you have an idea, or anything that can help me with ideas please let me know. Thanks a lot! Also don't forget to review! You know you want to!


	8. Chapter 7

Well, you read Scourge's Memory, now it's Fallen's turn to show what her life was like living with Ruby, Sierra and Ash. Still have writers black. Grr... I hate writers block.

_I looked around, wondering why I was here. The grey she-cat kept telling me that I was home whenever I asked where I was or when I was going home. She seemed to be getting more and more frustrated each time I asked and she always was glaring at me when my back was to her._

_I knew this cause one of the few things that Daddy taught me before I was taken here: how to sense how someone was looking at me when I wasn't looking._

_It's so weird here and I expect at any second for Daddy to run in here and take me to my real home-_

_I froze. 'Where _was_ my real home?' I tried to think back to where I was before I came here but I couldn't picture anything other than this Twoleg nest._

_More panic seized me as I realized that I couldn't remember any one other than the grey she-cat that said she wouldn't give me her name until 'the time was right,' and the two kits that live here._

_I couldn't even picture Daddy anymore. No other names or figures, places, cats. Nothing._

_Wait, what was my name? The grey cat kept calling me Tiny but that can't be my name, it's such a weak name and I wasn't weak. My senses that I had been honing to perfection were dull, so dull. Usually I would hear and smell it when someone would come around a corner or into a room. Not anymore._

_I was scared now. Terrified. Those other two kits, Sierra and Ash kept making fun of me and calling me names. Mocking me. I didn't know how to respond so I settled for finding a place to hide until bedtime or the next meal._

_I don't like the food either, it's kittypet food. What I would do for a chicken leg or some other type of Twoleg food. Anything but kittypet glop._

_I tried to steal some Twoleg food once but couldn't get the container with the food in it open._

_Sierra and Ash had laughed and called me weak and stupid. I had run and hid in a closet till it was time to go to sleep._

_The she-cat won't let me sleep with her and the others either so I sleep on anything soft. It makes me kind of sad though, watching Sierra and Ash be taken care of so nicely while I only watch and wish for it to be me being taken care of and treated so nicely. To be loved._

_But no, I was unloved and weak and stupid, no one wanted me obviously just from the way everyone treated me. Even the Twolegs completely ignored me, no caring if I didn't show up after hiding all day or when Sierra and Ash stole my toys. The she-cat didn't care. She seemed excited and bursting with joy as she watched me suffer. I hated it but didn't know what to do._

_I sighed and curled up on the pillow I was going to sleep on tonight. My collar now had a golden bell attached to it and I couldn't remember where I got it. Did the she-cat give it to me? I can't remember._

_As I fell asleep that night I heard the she-cat whisper in my ear, "it's time you learned who I am Tiny. My name is Ruby, your mother."_

_And as finally sank into the welcome embrace of sleep, the last memories of my past disappeared._


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, I really want to thank Leafheart the Medicine Cat for some AMAZING ideas and helping cure my horrendous writers block. Seriously, thanks Leafheart! So, to thank her (even though I promised her cake) I hope she's content with me dedicating this story to her!**

**Thanks again and ON WITH THE STORY!**

The next morning Fireheart took her to meet the Thunderclan leader, Bluestar. He warned her before they went in that Bluestar had gone into a state of depression since her last deputy, Tigerclaw, now Tigerstar since he became the leader of the rival clan Shadowclan, had betrayed her. "So don't be surprised if she isn't the perfect example of health." He said.

She nodded and they went in.

Bluestar was sitting in her nest when Tiny saw her. She was a blue-grey she-cat with a silver tinge around her muzzle. Her blue eyes were dull and she looked thin and slightly sickly. "Is this our guest then?" She rasped.

"Yes," Tiny said, dipping her head respectfully.

"And what is your name?" Bluestar looked at her with interest.

"She doesn't have one Bluestar," Fireheart walked over to stand beside Tiny.

Bluestar flicked her tail. "What do you mean, 'no name?'"

"I mean that she doesn't have one but she doesn't have amnesia." Fireheart explained.

"Hmm… okay then. Well, where are you from?"

"Uh…." Tiny thought fast. They couldn't know her real story so she made one up quickly. "My mother died when I was very young, she might have named me but I can't remember. I am a rouge and have been living on my own since my mother's death. Then last night, I was attacked and left to die." 'Good job, kept it simple.'

Bluestar's eyes flashed with pity. "Well you are welcome to stay here for a while until you figure out what to do."

"Thank you." Tiny dipped her head.

"How old are you?"

"Five moons."

"Well, you can stay in the nursery if you want, that is where all of the queens and kits stay until they reach six moons."

"Okay."

"You may leave."

Tiny and Fireheart dipped their heads then left the den.

"I'll take you back to see Cinderpelt to check your wounds one more time then you can go to the nursery."

Tiny nodded and followed him back to Cinderpelt's den.

"Frostfur, Brindleface, Goldenflower, Speckletail, Willowpelt I want you to meet the new cat.

Five she-cats looked up from where they lay in front of another den.

"Ah, hello Fireheart." A beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes said. "Who's this?" She asked as she looked at Tiny.

"Aw, what happened to her?" A pretty tabby said coming over to sniff the bandages on Tiny.

"Poor thing, where are you from? Where's your mother?"

Tiny bristled as she thought of her mother and she felt a spark of hatred begin to burn in her hardened heart. She couldn't feel anymore love for the grey she-cat and wondered why she had ever looked to her for guidance and love.

"Her mother died when she was younger," Fireheart quietly explained.

This immediately got the she-cats attention.

"Oh, don't worry, we can take care of you," an older she-cat said.

"Yeah!" A pale golden cat said.

Fireheart purred in amusement. "I'll let you get settled then." He turned around and headed toward a grey cat leaving Tinywith the she-cats.

"I'm Goldenflower," the pale ginger she-cat said. "That's Frostfur," she nodded to the white cat. "And Speckletail," the older cat, "and Willowpelt is the pale tabby."

"What's your name?" Willowpelt asked.

"Uh, I don't have one," Tiny said sheepishly.

"Don't have a name? What did cats call you then?" Frostfur's eyes went wide.

'Stupid, weak, Tiny,' the list went on. Tiny shrugged, "I lived on my own after my mother died and didn't quite catch my name since I was so little."

"Well, you can stay here now where it's safe," Speckletail flicked her ear.

"Come on, you should get something to eat. We have a squirrel you can eat that we didn't finish." Willowpelt walked over to a half-eaten squirrel and Tiny followed the queens to eat.

The next few days she spent in the nursery with the queens, they were all nice and paid a lot of attention to her. She still slept on her own, sleeping in one of the vacant nests while the others slept in their nests. The queens always offered for her to sleep with them but she always declined.

Tiny was relaxing outside the nursery in the shadows, watching the camp while her thoughts played across her mind in endless repetition. Each word making her angrier and angrier.

'Hey _Tiny, _" Sierra sneered." What are _you_ doing runt."

Ash laughed along with his sister. "Yeah runt, you're so pathetic I can't believe that we're related."

"You're _never _going to forget me," Slash snarled, bending over her limp form.

"You're Justas pathetic as my brother, he truly was a fallen angel…" Ruby sighed, a slight smirk on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Tiny looked up and saw Fireheart coming over, looking worried.

"Um, yeah." She realized that she had been digging her claws into the ground. She relaxed, but left her claws unsheathed, it felt more natural to have them out.

"Fallen angel…." Those words echoed in her head. Like they meant something to her. Her eyes narrowed and the coldness that sat in her heart and veins began to chill her yet warm her.

'Ice in my veins.' She remembered. She had heard that said before and it was exactly what she felt. Looking at herself in a puddle next to her she remembered her reflection, and how it had turned to that black she-cat, _her, _who she was to become.

Then Tiny raised her head and looked at Fireheart, right into those green eyes.

'Fallen angel… yes that is what I am. For I am not Tiny anymore.'

"My name," she said at last. "Is Fallen Angel."


	10. Chapter 9

She was six moons old now and able to move into the apprentices' den.

Fireheart said that she could move in that night and, if she wanted, could be made an apprentice. "You know that Bluestar would make you a warrior, we are always looking for more cats to join our clan."

Fallen had said that she would think about it, but deep in her heart she knew that Twolegplace was where she belonged.

Fallen walked over to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse. She carried it over to a shaded area of camp and lay down to eat. A few seconds later Cloudpaw came over and lay down next to her. He had visited her a few times when she was in the nursery, usually bringing a squirrel or something.

"Hi!" He said brightly.

"Hi Cloudpaw," Fallen nibbled her food.

"So have you picked a name yet?"

"Yes." She swallowed and ate some more then shoved the other half over to Cloudpaw and began to groom her fur. Her wounds had healed and the bandages were taken off a few days ago. She was thinking about having someone teach her how to fight so that way, when she meets up with Slash, she'll be ready.

He gladly chowed down on it. "What is it?"

"Fallen Angel, but you can call me Fallen for short."

"Cool name, also I hear you're moving into the apprentice den."

"Yeah."

"Well since you can now leave the camp, let me give you a tour of the forest." He stood up.

Fallen stood up too. "Wow, you must have been hungry."

"You should see me when I'm starving." Cloudpaw ran off toward the thorn barrier. Fallen chased after him and they began the tour.

"So that's the Gorge, a river's at the bottom and if you fell down you would die, so be careful." Cloudpaw explained.

Fallen nodded and they looped over to a place called Snake Rocks.

"Be careful here," Cloudpaw said. "A lot of poisonous adders live here and can kill you with one bit."

"Wow," she looked at the jumble of rocks and imagined a snake leaping out at some unsuspecting cat. Surprisingly, it didn't make her shudder in fear or revulsion.

They continued onto the Sky oak and Tall-pines. Then they were at the border to Twolegplace. Fallen stood on the border, looking out at the streets and buildings.

Suddenly she was filled with a sense of something unseen pulling on her, pulling her back to the streets. That was where she belonged. Not in the trees or the forest. Twolegplace. Home.

"Fallen? Fallen."

"Huh?" Fallen looked at Cloudpaw who was looking at her weirdly. "Oh, sorry. Just zoned out."

"Okay, hey want to go to Sunning rocks?" He brightened.

"Uh, sure. What's Sunning Rocks?" She turned and followed him back to the forest, casting one more glance over her shoulder at Twolegplace.

"Sunning Rocks is a bunch of rocks next to the river that get nice and warm during the day, especially during sun-high, since it's right out in the sun." Cloudpaw explained.

"That sounds good, I would like to relax a little." So they ran back up the hill through the forest, all the way to a river.

They were panting by the time they reached Sunning Rocks. Fallen looked around at the large, smooth, flat rocks being warmed in the sun.

"Welcome to Sunning Rocks." Cloudpaw sat down in the sun, his head held high.

Fallen rolled her eyes. "Your ear is inside out."

Cloudpaw immediately put his paw up to his ear and fixed it quickly.

She laid down on a nearby rock and began to wash her paws.

Movement in the nearby bushes made her look up again. A grey tom with darker grey flecks came over to them and sat down. He was her and, of course, bigger than her. "Hi Cloudpaw, hi…." He trailed off. His tail flicked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fallen Angel, the cat Fireheart found a quarter of a moon ago in Twolegplace." Fallen flicked her tail slightly annoyed that this cat didn't know who she was.

The cat's eyes cleared. "Oh yeah! Forgot, sorry. I'm Ashpaw by the way, one of the other apprentices."

She nodded and he settled down. "So," he said. "What was life like for you before you came here?"

Fallen hesitated, horrible feelings washing over her. "I don't want to talk about it," she looked away, into the forest, toward Twolegplace.

"Why?" Cloudpaw was watching her now, curiosity in his gaze.

"I just don't want to, okay."

More movement in the bushes.

This time a she-cat who looked a lot like Ashpaw came over. "Hi," she said to the three cats.

"Hi Fernpaw," Ashpaw flicked his ear.

"This is Fernpaw, Ashpaw's sister." Cloudpaw explained. "Fernpaw, this is our guest, Fallen Angel."

Fernpaw looked at her. "Hi!"

"Hi," Fallen nodded, the lingering feelings of her memories weighing her down.

"What's an angel?" Ashpaw asked as Fernpaw settled down on the rocks next to him, tucking her paws under her.

"Oh, uh, it's like another word for a spirit, I think."

"Nice."

"So, what were you talking about?" Fernpaw asked curiously.

"We were asking Fallen what like was like in Twolegplace for her." Cloudpaw explained, flicking his tail at a bee buzzing around his head.

"Oh, what_ was _it like?" Fernpaw's eyes glittered with curiosity.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay." Fallen said again through gritted teeth.

They seemed to notice the tension in her voice so they changed the subject. "So Fallen," Ashpaw said. "Do you have any questions about how things work around here?"

Fallen replied, calming down a bit. "The queens explained pretty much everything to me but I'm still a little confused about what exactly Starclan is."

"Oh, Starclan are our warrior ancestors." Fernpaw remarked, washing her ears.

"Yeah, I know _that _but what _is _it?"

"Well," Ashpaw added. "Whenever we die, that's where we go."

"Even the evil cats?"

"I'm actually not sure," he flicked his ear.

"Wonder where Tigerstar is going to go." Cloudpaw murmured quietly.

"Who's Tigerstar?" Fallen cocked her head curiously. "All I know about him is that he betrayed Thunderclan and he was the last deputy."

"Ah, yes. Tigerstar." Fernpaw said, almost wistfully.

"He was one of the most powerful warriors in Thunderclan." Ashpaw added. "Until he tried to kill Bluestar to gain power. Luckily Fireheart stopped him in time and Tigerstar was exiled. But then the Shadowclan leader died and Tigerstar took his place."

"And that Fallen," Fernpaw chirped. "Is where we are at with the Tigerstar crisis thing right now."

"Wow."

"Yep."

They talked for the rest of the day until it was time to go back to camp. They raced each other back to camp, Fallen was in second place behind Cloudpaw when they burst into the camp. They sat at the camp entrance, gasping for air for a few moments, trying to catch their breath.

"Fallen, there you are!" Fallen looked up to see Fireheart coming over. He nodded at the others then looked at her. "Bluestar was wondering about your decision about becoming an apprentice. So, do you have one?"

Fallen hesitated, thinking it through.

"Um, no thank you. But is it okay if I stay here a little bit longer? I'm not quite sure about what I'm going to do yet."

Fireheart nodded. "Too bad you aren't going to stay but I'm sure that Bluestar will let you stay a little longer." He then flicked his tail toward the fresh-kill pile. "Why don't you go get something to eat then get some rest. And remember," Fireheart looked at the others. "Tomorrow your training continues and I want you rested and alert."

They dipped their heads, "yes Fireheart."

"Come on Fallen, let's eat." Cloudpaw

Fallen said a quick goodbye to Fireheart and hurried after the white tom.

After they ate they went into the apprentice's den and Fallen choose a nest set apart from the others. She was an outsider, and plus she preferred sleeping alone.

She said a quick good night to Cloudpaw then snuggled into the soft bracken and dreamt of Twolegplace.


	11. Chapter 10

"Fallen, Fallen, guess what!" Cloudpaw bounced up to Fallen a couple days later. She was grooming her fur next to the tree stump the apprentices ate at and looked at Cloudpaw. "What?"

"I talked to Fireheart and he said that you could come with us to the Gathering tonight!"

She blinked. "What's the Gathering?"

"It's where all four of the forest clans meet in peace at each full moon to exchange news."

"And I get to go?"

"Yep!"

"Great," Fallen went back to cleaning her paws. "So when are we leaving?"

Just at that moment Fireheart appeared on the High rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High rock."

Immediately everyone gathered in the clearing and went quiet.

"Tonight is the Gathering and I will be taking Mousefur, Darkstripe, Cloudpaw, Whitestorm, Greystripe, Sandstorm and Fallen."

"Why are you taking _her_?" Dustpelt called out.

"Yeah!" Agreed another cat.

Fallen growled, her eyes narrowing. She could feel her anger beginning to rise.

Fireheart glared at the two who had spoken. "Because she is staying here and Bluestar says that it is okay. Now come on. We're leaving."

Fireheart jumped down and led them out into the forest. Fallen ran beside Cloudpaw, jumping over branches and rocks and weaving between the trees.

Finally they arrived at Four-trees.

They stopped at the top of the hill and looked down. Fireheart scented the air.

"Windclan and Riverclan are here," he said then raised his tail and ran down the hill.

The Thunderclan cats ran down the hill, coming to a stop in the clearing. Fireheart jumped up onto a large boulder in the center of the clearing where a spotted she-cat and a black and white tom already sat.

"That's Tallstar, the leader of Windclan." Cloudpaw whispered to her as they sat down on the edge of the clearing. "And the she-cat is Leopardstar, the leader of Riverclan."

"Where's Tigerstar?" Fallen whispered back, wanting to see the Shadowclan leader.

Before Cloudpaw could continue they heard Leopardstar call out Shadowclan is here."

The bushes on the other side of the clearing parted and more cats joined them in the clearing. A large, broad-shouldered dark tabby tom jumped up among the leaders, shooting a glare at Fireheart who gazed coolly back.

"That's Tigerstar," Cloudpaw whispered.

A yowl rang out in the clearing, the Gathering had started. Leopardstar stepped forward. "Riverclan is doing fine," she reported. "But we are, once again, having Twoleg troubles now that green-leaf has come back and scare off some of the fish. But there is still plenty left and we will get by." She sat back down as Tallstar stepped forward.

As Tallstar began his report, Fallen heard a muffled gasp a couple tail-lengths away and little, "no it can't be."

Fallen, confused, turned her head and saw a silver tabby staring at her in terror. When she made eye contact with the tom his already wide eyes went bigger and he took off running. Immediately Fallen took chase, the tom disappearing into some nearby bushes. She leaped through them, catching a glimpse of the cat trying to loop back to the Thunderpath that was the border with Shadowclan.

'Oh no you don't.' Fallen flew over the ground, steadily gaining on the tom, who was in such a panic to get away he wasn't watching where he was going and kept tripping over tree roots and stones.

Fallen piled on the speed when she saw the Thunderpath ahead and leaped through the air, smashing into the cat and rolling to a stop next to the Thunderpath.

She could feel the cat trembling in terror beneath her, gasping for air. She leaned down and growled into his ear, "Why are you running away?"

The cat began to violently shake, unable to speak.

Fallen dug her claws in, loving the pure, raw fear that she saw in his eyes.

"S-Scourge, I-I ran b-because I was afraid you were going to h-hurt me, I d-didn't know you knew the clans, please don't kill me. I thought you said that I could leave Bloodclan."

Fallen paused. _Scourge. Bloodclan._ The words were so familiar and yet not. She dug her claws in a bit deeper. "What are you talking about?"

The tom finally looked at her closely, his expression then changed, from fear to confusion. "You're not Scourge."

"No, I'm not. Now who are you and what you are talking about?"

The cat gulped. "Can you please let me up first? It's kind of hard to explain when you are sitting on me."

Fallen thought for a few moments then sat back, letting him up.

The cat sat up, paused then went to run but she simply reached over and pinned his tail to the ground with her claws. "Speak. Now."

The cat sat down slowly, then stammered, "my name is Boulder, and Scourge is someone I know, he might kill me if he sees me again."

The confusion lifted slightly. "Why did you run when you saw me?"

"Because I thought that you were Scourge."

Fallen cocked her head slightly. "Who's Scourge?" The name was so familiar, but she didn't know where she had heard it before.

"He's the leader of Bloodclan, the clan of rouges in Twolegplace. They don't have any laws or rules, and it's completely filled with killers. Scourge is the worst of the worst though. He'll kill anyone over the smallest things. Sometimes he goes out to patrol the territory and just kills any cats that aren't supposed to be in the territory or when he gets mad he simply kills the nearest cat."

Fallen went quiet. Hearing about all this sent chills of excitement up her spine. Learning all this should repulse her and make her shiver in fear but it only made her more intrigued. She wanted a part of it. And something about the prospect of killing and making cats look at her in fear made her only want to meet Scourge.

She looked at Boulder. "Take me to this Scourge."

Boulder's eyes widened in fear. "I-I'm sorry, I can't do that. When I left Bloodclan, Scourge was in a bad mood and he'll kill me if he sees me again, I know so."

Fallen's lip curled and she looked like she was going to hurt him but he hurriedly continued. "But I can tell you where the camp is and you can find it yourself. It isn't far from the forest and you should be able to find it."

Fallen thought for a few seconds, but withheld the answer a bit longer, enjoying the fear beginning to once again creep into Boulder's eyes. "Fine. Tell me where to find the Bloodclan leader."

Fallen arrived back at the Gathering right as it was ending, feeing lighter then she had ever felt.

Cloudpaw spotted her and raced over. "Fallen, where'd you go? One second you were sitting next to me, then the next you were running out of here like your tail was on fire."

"Oh, I just had a bit of business to take care of," Fallen waved the question off and they continued back to the Thunderclan camp.

Cloudpaw blinked. "What kind of business?"

"Nothing important," Fallen lied. Cloudpaw didn't need to know about her questioning the Shadowclan warrior so she changed the subject. "Did the rest of the Gathering go well?"

"Yep, prey's running well in the other clans and some Windclan cats had chased a dog off their territory that had strayed too far from its Twolegs with only a few scratches. And Tigerstar had said that all traces of sickness were now gone from his clan."

Fallen nodded. "That's good."

Cloudpaw shrugged. "I guess so, but we don't like Tigerstar very much, remember."

"Right."


	12. Chapter 11

The next few days were a blur.

She and Cloudpaw had become sort of friends and when he wasn't training with Fireheart he was hanging out with her. He had taught her the fundamentals of hunting so at least she was able to catch some food to help repay what the clan had done for her.

Some of the other cats would give her curious looks, Fallen sometimes caught them whispering and when she walked near they would go quiet.

A couple had talked to her, a large white tom named Whitestorm had asked her how she liked Thunderclan was. And a young tom named Runningwind had asked her if her wounds were entirely healed and if she was better.

She had told Runningwind that she was feeling great and Whitestorm that she liked it here.

She still missed Twolegplace though.

Fallen sighed contentedly as she stretched, the morning sun warming her back. Cloudpaw had said that he was going to teach her a few battle moves today and she was looking forward to it. She looked around then headed over to the fresh-kill pile and was about to choose a squirrel when a shadow appeared in front of her.

"Why isn't it Fireheart's little guest," the dark tabby smirked. "Or should I say, just another kittypet playing clan cat. Shouldn't you be back with your Twolegs, all safe and warm in Twolegplace? Not pretending to be a forest cat."

Fallen looked at the cat coolly, Darkstripe, Cloudpaw had said his name was. She narrowed her eyes. "Well I'm not a kittypet anymore and I'm never going back to that life."

Darkstripe curled a lip and leaned in close. He unsheathed his claws and grabbed onto her collar, pulling her up to his sneering face. She had never gotten rid of her collar, no reason to. "Then why do you still have this on, kittypet?"

Fallen growled, anger beginning to rise.

"Aw, am I making the wittle kittypet angwy?"

Her temper was about to go if this cat didn't shut up soon.

"What was your story again? Mother died and you ran off to live as a rouge? Then why haven't you gotten rid of your collar? I've never heard of a rouge that kept their collar."

The other cats in the clearing were now watching them, Fallen could tell they were nervous about what was going to happen. Fernpaw and Ashpaw had been sharing a rabbit at the tree stump the apprentices ate at and Fireheart had been ordering patrols but they had all stopped to see what was going to happen.

But none of it mattered. Only Darkstripe and his sneering face mattered. And she could have handled the things he had said, he obviously just wanted to make a name for himself, like he was trying to step out of someone's shadow but the next thing that Darkstripe said set off the monster. "Or _are _you even a rouge?"

Something in Fallen snapped and the next thing she knew she had Darkstripe pinned to the ground, her unsheathed claws digging into his throat. There was no sneer or look of contempt on the tom's face, only fear. Cold and raw fear. Fallen had never seen anything like it, only felt it. And it felt _so _good to cause it. She leaned in close to his ear and said in a cold and menacing voice that didn't sound like her's at all, "I am a rouge, and don't you forget it. Next time you cross me, I _will _kill you. So don't think I will hesitate in doing that cause I will. _No one cross's me, understand?"_

Darkstripe was frozen, unable to respond.

Fallen drove her claws in deeper. "I said, _do you understand?"_

Darkstripe gave a hurried little nod.

"_Good."_

She stepped off the dark tabby and looked around at the astonished faces around her. Fireheart had his mouth hanging open in shock and Fernpaw and Ashpaw's eyes were huge. She looked up at the High rock and Bluestar had a look of such horror on her face that Fallen knew she had to leave.

So she turned toward the fern entrance and, ignoring Cloudpaw's shocked face, left the Thunderclan camp for the last time.

Fallen sprinted through the forest, letting her paws lead the way. She burst from the tree line and emerged onto the sidewalk of Twolegplace. She slowed to a walk and continued on.

Boulder had given her clear instructions on how to get to get to the Bloodclan camp and she was running them through her head when two familiar cats rounded the corner ahead.

_Slash._

Slash spotted her first and curled a lip. "What are you doing on Bloodclan territory?" He snarled, his claws gleaming.

Luna, the cat who had stopped Slash from killing her that night, narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You can't be here," she growled. "Only Bloodclan cats are allowed here, and since you aren't a Bloodclan cat…"

Slash lunged, his claws raking down Fallen's back, making her cry out, Luna grabbed her by the scruff and slammed her into the wall.

Fallen snarled in anger and leaped to her paws, anger lending her speed as she drove her claws back into Slash's side.

But before she could do any damage though, Slash was digging his teeth into her shoulder. She tried to struggle but the pain was so intense, she couldn't fight Then everything went black.

Slash dropped the limp body on the ground, beaming. "You want to kill her or should I?" He asked Luna who was looking at the young cat curiously.

"Luna?" he asked. "What? Is something wrong?"

Luna looked up. "No, but look at her. Doesn't she look like someone?"

Slash looked closely at the cat then finally got it. "Yeah. She looks exactly like Scourge. Maybe we should show Scourge and let him deal with her."

"Good idea Slash." Luna grabbed the cat by the scruff then hauled her onto Slash's back.

"Now let's go show Scourge." Slash said and they walked back to the Bloodclan camp.


	13. Chapter 12

Scourge sighed as he pushed away his meal. He wasn't hungry.

The Bloodclan leader sat on top of the large dumpster at the back of the alley, his head resting in his paws as he looked out sadly at his clan, trying not to think about the daughter he had lost.

He blamed himself. He should have put more guards up that night, he should have kept her in sight until she was safe. The list went on.

Scourge let out another soft sigh and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about Fallen anymore, it was just too painful for him. Suddenly he heard Bone's voice addressing him.

"Scourge, Slash is back from his patrol and says that he wants to talk to you."

Scourge opened his eyes and looked at his deputy. "Fine." He snapped. "Tell him to come over but to make it quick."

Bone dipped his head then hurried off.

Slash ran over and dipped his head.

"Scourge," Slash said. "I wanted to tell you that I found she-cat on the edge of our territory with the forest and-"

"Why does this concern me?" Scourge snapped. "It isn't that unusual to see a cat next to our borders so tell me what's so special about this cat?"

"This cat looks just like you!"

Time seemed to freeze and then Slash was pinned to the ground by Scourge's huge reinforced claws around on his neck. Scourge leaned in, his ice blue eyes burning in anger. "What. Does. She. Look. Like."

"U-um, black with one w-white paw, just like you."

"Bring her to me."

"But-"

"BRING HER TO ME NOW!"

Slash yelped and ran away as fast he could.

Scourge sat back down on the dumpster, his nerves on end. 'Could it be?'

After what seemed like ages, Slash came back, shoving a small she-cat in front of him. Scourge's heart clenched when he saw her.

Huge claw marks streaked down her back, blood still streaming down her sides. Her shoulder appeared to have a nasty bite mark that blood dribbled to the small puddle beginning to form at her paws. Some trickled down one side of her cheek like tears from a clawed ear and dripped of her jaw. Scourge could tell that the ear wound was even newer then the other wounds, Slash probably had given it to her if she hadn't gotten up from where he had dropped her off at when she first got here quick enough.

But she still held her head high and not showing any signs of emotion. Her ice blue eyes looked at Scourge, something flickering in her eyes, than she opened her mouth and said, "so you are Scourge?"

Immediately Scourge knew it was his daughter, it couldn't have been anyone else but her. But he couldn't just jump down there and hug her. No, he had to question her bit first, treat her like nothing is special about her. Before that though.

"Slash," Scourge looked at the Bloodclan warrior.

Slash straightened up. "Yes Scourge?"

"Leave us."

Slash dipped his head and, with a quick glare at the she-cat, walked away. Once he was gone, Scourge looked back at her.

"Yes, I am Scourge. And who are you?"

"Fallen Angel."

Even her voice was like his. "Well, what are you doing on Bloodclan territory Fallen Angel?"

Her gaze was steady. "I want to join Bloodclan."

"And what makes you think that you can be a Bloodclan cat?"

A defiant look came into her eyes. "Because I can fight and I know that I can kill. I enjoy seeing the fear in my enemy's eyes and knowing that I have the power to stop the pain or cause more. I know that I am a Bloodclan cat and no one's going to stop me. _No one._"

Scourge looked at the she-cat, knowing that she was right. It was in her blood. So he nodded and said, "welcome to Bloodclan."

**Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

_Scourge woke up about five days later to something on his muzzle. He blinked open my eyes and looked at Fallen who had her forepaws on his muzzle and was looking at him expectantly._

_"What?" He mumbled._

_"You promised!"_

_"Promised what?"_

_Fallen glared. "You promised to show me Twolegplace today!"_

_"Oh, yeah."_

_"So let's go!" Fallen grabbed Scourge's ear in her teeth and pulled on it until he finally sat up and stretched. Velvet shifted slightly next to him but didn't wake up. _

_He followed Fallen out of the den and into the small clearing behind the dumpster he called his den. (Stupid Twolegs, the walls in the back of the alley became narrower and the dumpster couldn't fit all the way into the back of the alley.)_

_Scourge led her over to his private exit, a large crack big enough for a cat to squeeze through was in the back wall. It led into a warehouse which then opened onto the streets._

_They walked out onto the streets, their breath clouded in front of their faces as Fallen stared around at the surroundings._

_Suddenly she gasped and staggered back against Scourge as a snowflake landed on her nose._

_"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him from where she sat in between his paws._

_The snow continued to fall around them, coating everything in white._

_Scourge purred in amusement. "It's called snow. It fall during leaf-bare and sticks around until new-leaf. That's when everything warms back up."_

_"Oh." She looked thoughtful. "Will it hurt me?"_

_"No, it will not."_

_"Good!" She ran out into the snow and started to jump around, throwing the snow into the air._

_Scourge rolled his eyes sat down, watching as she played. After a few more minutes he called out, "I thought you wanted to see Twolegplace."_

_Fallen looked up, "Oh, yeah!" She raced over and trotted alongside him as we walked._

_Scourge led her to the nearest border, the border with the Twoleg nests, "also the place where kitty pets live." He told her, "I grew up somewhere over there." Scourge tensed as he remembered everything that had happened there._

_"What is it?"_

_Scourge looked back at her, she was very observant, any other cat wouldn't have notice him tensing, but she did. He sighed, "Just the memories I have of growing up. Now come on, we have a lot of ground to cover before moon high."_

_They continued on. Dog Alley, the Junkyard, and the other Twoleg nests. And then they got to the border with the forest. Scourge's hackles rose as her looked at the place where one of the worst moments of his life happened. _

_'I will have my revenge Tigerpaw, just you wait.'_

_He looked back at Fallen and saw the same look on her face that she had given him when we had gone by the Twoleg nests. Curiosity._

_"Another memory of mine happened here," he explained._

_"Oh." She looked back out into the forest. "Who lives here?" she asked._

_Scourge looked at her, surprised that she could tell this was another cat's territory. "How did you know that other cats live in the forest?"_

_"I could smell something that smelled like some kind of border." She explained simply._

_He was shocked at how quickly she managed to tell what had happened here, and just with a simple scent. Scourge purred and licked her on the head, 'she'll be a good fighter one day,' He thought proudly. 'Making observations like that will make it easier to find an opponent's weaknesses. And make her that much more dangerous.'_

_"Yes it is, now let's find something to eat."_

_They soon found some food at the back of a building and settled down to eat on top of a building. Once they had finished they lay, watching the snow fall._

_It was now falling heavier and Fallen was curled against his side, trying to stay warm against the cold. She was staring at all the snow in wonder as it continued to pile up around them. "I like the snow," Fallen decided after a few minutes._

_"I like it too," Scourge agreed._

_Fallen shoved her head under one of his forelegs, so that one of his paws lay over her back. She closed her eyes and Scourge wrapped his tail around her._

_The snow continued to fall but Scourge didn't mind. He licked Fallen once on the head. The steady rise and fall of her chest told him that she was asleep._

_He continued to watch the snow until it was time to head back home, nudging Fallen to get up._

_She yawned and stretched then followed Scourge back to the Bloodclan camp. When they arrived, Fallen curled immediately back up in the nest while Scourge jumped on top of the dumpster and sat down. Velvet jumped up next to him and looked out over the Bloodclan cats as they went about their duties._

_"Do you think she'll be your heir?" __She asked._

_Scourge turned to look at his mate. "Fallen is going to lead alongside me as soon as she is ready. With her leading, Bloodclan will be unstoppable."_

**Yeah this was all fluff, but I do the 'Scourge's Memory' chapters to show how Fallen's life was before she was taken. That's why I do them, also, isn't baby Fallen so cute! Reviews are loved!**


	15. Chapter 14

Fallen sat in front of a small cardboard box, trying to clean the claw marks on her back, they were extremely painful and each time she twisted around, excruciating pain laced up her back, forcing her to turn away.

She took a deep breath and leaned back but the pain was too much and she gave up trying to clean them. Suddenly she felt a tongue rasp gently along her back and she tensed then began to relax, the pain slowly fading away.

Fallen turned her head and realized that Scourge was sitting next to her and was licking her wounds. She was surprised but didn't question him, remembering Boulder's words to not make Scourge angry. So she let him continue to clean her fur, and soon she found herself beginning to fall asleep.

She curled up next to Scourge and closed her eyes, letting the steady lap of his tongue lull her to sleep. But just before she fell asleep she felt the Bloodclan leader lay down next to her, his tail draped over her small body.

When Fallen woke up, Scourge was gone a piece of chicken was sitting in front of her. The smell made her mouth water. She dug her teeth into it, savoring the flavor as she gulped the last of it down.

"You must have been hungry."

Fallen looked up and saw Scourge standing over her.

"Um, yeah."

He then pushed over another chicken leg. "Here, I'm not that hungry."

"T-thanks," Fallen wasn't really sure about what to think about how the Bloodclan leader was being so nice to her.

He sat down next to her. "So where are you come from Fallen?"

Fallen's heart leaped into her chest. 'What was she going to say to that?' She couldn't let him know her past, he'd kick her out of Bloodclan for sure. So she stuck with the fake story she had made up.

"Well, when I was younger," Fallen said slowly, unable to look at Scourge. "My mother, so I went and became a rouge."

"What about your father?"

"I didn't know him, my mother never talked about him."

"And what have you been doing since you left your mother?" Scourge's voice was quiet and Fallen fiddled with a bone, still unable to look at him.

"I've just been surviving I guess, don't really know what to do."

But that was a lie.

She knew what she was going to do now and she knew what wanted and nothing was going to get in her way now. She wasn't going to be laughed at anymore. And anyone who did, well, their blood on the walls and sidewalk will say what happened to them.

Scourge looked at her then said, "if you're going to be in Bloodclan you need to be able to fight, so I want you to meet me tomorrow to access you."

"Okay."

"Good."

Scourge nodded then got up and walked away.

As Fallen ate the chicken Scourge had given her she had to admit, she was pretty excited about the lesson. After all, not every cat got to be given lessons by the Bloodclan leader.

**REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

Fallen walked into the alley Scourge had told her to meet him in and found him already sitting in the shadows, waiting for her.

"First of all." Scourge walked forward so that he stood in front of her. "How much do you already know about killing and fighting?"

"I know to go for the throat," she said. "And that your claws are your best defense."

Scourge nodded. "Anything else?"

She thought for a few moments then shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Well then," he said. "We have a lot to go through then." He held up one of his paws. The claws were long and curved, reinforced with dog teeth. "You are correct, the throat is the best place to aim for to kill someone," Scourge lightly trialed a claw diagonally across his throat.

"But remember, there is always more than one way to kill a cat."

Fallen nodded, all of her attention on Scourge.

"You can kill someone by tearing open their belly, or digging in deep enough and dragging your claws down their sides. I have even slashed someone across the chest deep enough to cause them to slowly bleed to death."

His eyes flickered to Fallen's intrigued face.

Fallen gave another nod. "What about torture?"

"Well," he said, putting his paw back on the ground. "Those ways, other than going for the throat, are also good ways to give them a torturous and slow death. Especially if you don't hurt them enough for a killing blow."

"Okay. And a warning?"

"Give them something to not forget."

Fallen's jaw clenched and an image of Slash immediately popped into her head. 'He wouldn't have just given me a warning,' she knew. 'If Luna hadn't stopped him, I wouldn't be here today.'

"Fallen?"

Fallen snapped back to the present. She looked at Scourge. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking."

Scourge looked at her for a few moments then continued with the lesson.

The lesson lasted almost until moon-high, Scourge had said they wouldn't do any heavy fighting so that her wounds wouldn't reopen.

Fallen walked into the Bloodclan camp and was about to grab a rat off of the scrap pile when a group of five cats, a few moons older then her walked over.

The leader was a white she-cat with ginger tabby patches and green eyes, her fur was very thin and a long scar wrapped from her right ear tip down to the left side if her chin. Her collar was dark green with about three teeth sticking out of it.

A black and white cat with broad shoulders and green eyes with a green collar was on her right with a red-brown she-cat with a red collar and amber eyes on her left. A white tom with a purple collar and a silver she-cat with a yellow collar were in the back of the crowd.

"So," the leader sneered. "You must be the new cat."

"Yes I am," Fallen said coldly, her guard up.

The she-cat stuck her face in hers. "You must think you're _so_ great, catching the eye of Scourge and getting private lessons from him huh? Well, I just want to let you know that you aren't. You're just a Bloodclan cat wanna be with that red collar and pretending you can be a killer." Her lip curled slightly. "Just because you look like Scourge's missing daughter doesn't mean that you're anything special, just means you're in his favor. For now. But when he realizes you aren't really her, he's going to mess you up so bad you aren't going to want to want to ever be seen by another cat again. If he doesn't kill you."

The red-black she cat flicked her tail lightly on the she-cats shoulder. "Come on Wire, let's go do something else, this cat isn't worth our time. There's no way she'd even _be _in the running to lead Bloodclan. "

Wire rounded on the she-cat. "Shut it Scarlett. Any cat could be in the running," her eyes flickered to Fallen. "No matter how small they are."

The tom on Wire's right flicked his ear. "My sister's right, let's go on a patrol or something."

Wire sighed. "Fine," she spat. "Thorn, have it your way, we're leaving."

The five cats began to leave and Fallen felt the ice begin to burn, but she welcomed the feeling. It made what she did next possible.

Fallen lunged at Wire with a snarl,

Wire turned and she only had enough time to widen her eyes before Fallen Angel's claws ripped out her throat.

Wire fell, to the ground choking on her own blood as she writhed in agony on the ground, eyes wide with fear and shock.

Fallen gazed at the she-cat, Wire's blood lapped at her paws as she watched her eyes finally went dull and the body grew still.

Finally Fallen turned to the Bloodclan cats who were staring at her in shock and horror. "This," she said, her voice low and full of ice empty of emotion. "Is what happens when you cross me. _No one crosses me. Understood?"_

No one spoke.

"I said, "_DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"_

The Bloodclan cats immediately gave hurried nods and murmurs of confirmation.

"Good."

Fallen slunk back to the garbage can she slept behind and curled up, feeling great.

!


	17. Chapter 16

Fallen woke up the next morning to see a tooth sitting in front of her. Confused, she sat up and observed it.

Then the scent hit her and her hackles rose. 'What was Wire's tooth doing next to her?'

"Put it in your collar."

Fallen looked up and saw Scourge. "Huh?"

"Put it in your collar, to show what you've done."

Fallen looked back down at the tooth then picked it up and worked it in between her neck and collar until it was stuck in it.

Scourge nodded approvingly. He then reached over and straightened her collar with his paw. "There, now you look like a real Bloodclan cat."

Fallen looked at herself in a shard of mirror and stared. The last time she had looked at herself was the night she had almost died, with blood and tears on her face and she had just run away from her home. Now her fur wasn't as kit-like and her collar didn't have that annoying bell on it anymore. Now it had Wire's tooth sticking out of it and Fallen couldn't wait to add to her collection.

Later on, Fallen was sitting alone next to her den, watching the camp when Scourge came up to her. "Fallen, I want you to go on a patrol with me."

Fallen nodded. "Sure Scourge. Where are we going to go?" She got up and followed the Bloodclan leader out of the camp.

"The entire perimeter."

"Okay."

Scourge slowed down so that they could walk side-by side. "You're going to be a good fighter. I'll teach you some things and you'll learn others on your own, that's how things work here."

She nodded. "Thanks."

They walked on for a few more minutes in silence, checking everything. Normal.

Finally Fallen broke the silence. "Um, Scourge?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

"C-can I ask you a question?" She tensed slightly, ready for him to punish her for speaking out of turn. No blow came.

"Sure."

"Oh, um. I was wondering, when Wire was insulting me yesterday she said something about me not being in the running for the heir, or something like that. What was she talking about?"

Scourge nodded. "Oh yes, well apparently since I didn't have an heir. The younger Bloodclan cats somehow got the idea that I was going to pick one of them to train myself and to have them be the heir of Bloodclan. After all, Bone is older than me and is more likely to die before me if I don't die in a battle. So that way, I would have a young cat to be able to take my place after I die."

"Oh, okay." Fallen found herself hopping slightly to keep up with Scourge's long strides, her ears were perked up in interest and she wanted to ask more questions. "What about the heir? Do you have any candidates? Who do you think will be the next leader?" She stopped herself quickly, still afraid of Scourge's wraith.

But Scourge actually seemed amused by her onslaught of questions, keeping up with every single one. As if he had done this before.

"Well, I did have an heir before." He said. "I don't want to go into detail right now. But I do have one candidate right now and I think they will become leader one day."

"Really? Who?"

Scourge stopped and said, "We have to split here, the streets connect on the other side of this building and we'll meet up then."

Fallen nodded and turned left. She went around the corner, thinking about the cats she had met so far and wondered which one will be Scourge's heir. Suddenly she felt enraged, an unimaginable amount of anger that boiled her blood and seeped into her very core. How _dare_ someone take her place as the rightful heir of _Bloodclan_. She stopped. 'Where'd that come from? She had never been to Bloodclan before or even _heard _of it until Boulder told her about it.'

A growl snapped her out of her confusion and she looked up as a large dog came charging at her. It had thick brown fur with huge fangs that dripped with saliva and claws that looked ready to tear into her pelt.

She snarled and lunged at the dog, her claws caught it right in the face. Blood splattered the ground as the dog howled in pain. It whipped around to strike her but she slipped under its belly, sliding on her back as she raked her claws along its belly.

The dog wheeled around at her as she came up on the other side of it and as it tried to bit her she raked her claws across its muzzle, feeling a strange pressure that didn't feel like muzzle against her claws.

Its howl turned to a scream of agony when she sank her claws in deep on its shoulder and twisted them violently then wretched them down its side. Her eyes bright and excited as she watched the blood flow.

The dog gave one last attempt to injure her and its claws found her ear. She hissed, the pain only gave her more energy and she sank her teeth into the dog's throat.

The dog gave on last cry then fell down, dead.

Fallen stood still for a few moments, looking at the dog. She looked down at her paws and in between them she saw a single, bloody tooth.

She stared in shock. 'I ripped its tooth right out of its mouth.' She thought in astonishment. Then a feeling of pride blossomed inside of her. 'I fought a full grown dog and survived.'

"Fallen?"

Fallen looked up and saw Scourge running over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it only got my ear but it doesn't hurt that much, I've had worse after all."

Scourge leaned over and licked the blood away to get a closer look at it. "It isn't too deep, and the bleeding has almost stopped." He continued licking it until the bleeding had stopped then he stepped back and looked at the dog's body.

"Good job." He said and looked at the tooth. "Are you going to keep that?"

Fallen nodded and quickly put it in her collar. She liked the weight of the teeth in her collar.

As they continued Scourge explained what had happened with him. "Everything is normal over there and I was at the part where the sidewalk came back together and I smelled the dog so I came over."

"Why didn't you help me?"

Scourge shrugged. "You seemed like you had it under control."

Fallen nodded.

"Fallen?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by 'I've had worse?'"

"Oh, well Slash attacked me when they first brought me to Bloodclan. That was worse than a clawed ear."

Scourge tensed. "How badly did he harm you?"

"Well, they made me go unconscious because of the pain."

Scourge growled, his hackles rising and his eyes narrowed. "Let's head back now. There's something I have to do."

Fallen hurried through Twolegplace after Scourge, barely keeping up. They reached the Bloodclan camp and Scourge immediately ran to Slash, who was eating with some other cats. "Slash," Scourge growled, his voice dangerously low. "Come with me. Now."

Slash looked puzzled then followed him. Fallen, unsure if she should follow, hung back. 'What should I do now?'


	18. Chapter 17

Ruby was conflicted the night Fallen had disappeared. 'Should I go after her and make her come home to torment her more? Or leave her to fend for herself? If she's as much like Scourge as I think she is, than if I leave her she might get a gang of cats to follow her around and start a new clan. Or,' the next option made her blood run cold and was the reason she got up from her nice, warm nest and ventured into Twolegplace. 'She might meet up with Scourge again.'

Ruby hurried down the street, the wet pavement making it hard to follow Fallen's scent but she somehow managed to follow it.

She heard cheering coming from a building, after a few moments a small shadowy figure raced across the street. Fallen.

Ruby chased after the kit, her heart hammering. They were on the edge of Bloodclan territory and if a late night patrol spotted them….. She shivered at the thought.

Finally Fallen sopped in an alley and Ruby was able to see what had driven the small kit to run away so fast. Giant claw marks raked down her back and diagonally across her face, from ear to chin. Blood streamed down from a nasty bite mark on her shoulder, dripping to the puddle of blood was forming under her.

Ruby felt a sense of satisfaction as she watched Fallen cry and wail. Fallen deserved ever single bit of the pain that she was feeling right now.

She watched for a bit longer than, knowing that Fallen would probably die from her injuries, walked away. She didn't have any medical knowledge and she sure wasn't going to waste her time learning anything for that worthless runt. She was going to kill her anyway so at least she didn't have to get her paws dirty.

A laugh escaped her lips as she jumped onto the fence of garden, thinking about how much pain Fallen was going through as she lay in that alley, slowly bleeding to death. And about how much Scourge was probably worrying about his 'poor, lost, little daughter' that he had loved so much. She had seen it in his eyes as he looked at that kit when she had spied on him a few days before she had kidnapped Fallen. Love. Pride. Excitement. Things that she had never seen before in him, even when he was kit. Sadness and grief were the things she had seen back then. Pain too.

'But now,' Ruby thought. 'He'll know even more pain.'

Another laugh escaped her lips and she quietly slipped back into her Twoleg nest.

"Mama?" Sierra looked up at her through half-closed eyes. "Where'd you go?"

Ruby purred and licked Sierra on the head. "I just went to check on Fall- I mean Tiny Sierra. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Sierra yawned. "How is the runt?"

Ruby smiled. "I don't think she'll come back ever again. Now go back to sleep."


	19. Chapter 18

Scourge lead Slash to a deserted alley, barely managing not to tear the tom's throat out right at that moment. He stopped and turned to face Slash.

"What is it Scourge?" Slash asked.

Scourge struck him across the face, making him cry out. "You don't speak first," Scourge snarled, cruelty biting hos words. "I would have thought that you would have known that by now. Especially since you have been one of my followers for so long."

Slash looked up at him, pain on his face and fear in his eyes. He began to back slowly away as Scourge advance.

"The kit that you brought me a few days ago, do you remember exactly what you did to her?" Scourge's voice was cold and low.

"I-I clawed her up pretty good. W-why?"

Scourge snarled and struck him hard across the side. "It doesn't concern you my reasons but you_ will _pay for what you did."

Slash's whimper turned to a scream as Scourge drove his claws into his shoulder, digging in deep and dragging them down his side. He slammed the large tom into the side of the alley and smashed him so hard onto the ground that the air rushed out of him.

Slash struggled to stand, pain in his eyes and his breath coming in ragged gasps. He looked at Scourge and didn't say anything.

Scourge stalked forward so that he could lean in close to the tabby. "Let this be a lesson," he hissed then walked away, leaving Slash standing in shock and wondering what he had done wrong.

Scourge got back to the camp and found Fallen looking around next to the garbage can she slept behind. She was sleeping, her paws tucked under her and appeared to be peaceful. All the other Bloodclan cats were beginning to settle down for the night, patrols over except for the one at midnight.

He walked over to Fallen and sniffed her, making sure that she was okay. Scourge gently pressed his nose into her neck fur, "good night Fallen," he murmured softly then pulled away and, with one more look at her, went into his den.

Scourge curled up in his nest and closed his eyes, sleep consuming him immediately. He was awoken a short while later by someone whispering his name. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. "What?" he growled.

Then his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Fallen peering at him from the den entrance. "Fallen? What is it?" Scourge softened his tone and instead of being angry at being woken up he felt worried.

"I-I can't sleep," Fallen whispered back, her eyes shifted away and it was obvious that it had taken a lot for her to come to him.

Scourge yawned. "Why don't you sleep with me then."

"Can I?"

"Sure."

He scooted over and Fallen ran over. She crawled in beside him, curling against him. He wrapped his tail around her and let his head rest on her's, closing his eyes. Scourge could feel her heart thudding against her ribcage and she was trembling slightly. He knew that she wasn't having trouble sleeping, he had seen her sleeping earlier. "Did you have a nightmare?" He said softly and she tensed.

"It's okay," he continued. "Nightmares happen."

Fallen relaxed slightly but he felt her heartbeat quicken.

"What was it about?"

She shifted against him, "I don't want to talk about it."

Scourge laid on of his paws over her. "Was it bad?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

Silence. Then, "really bad." Her voice was becoming softer and Scourge realized that she was falling asleep.

Scourge licked her tenderly on the head then settled down and once again falling asleep.

**Going on vacation tomorrow morning to my Grandpa's cabin for a week so don't expect any updates for at least seven days. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I am back from vacation! Covered in mosquito bites but I have survived and brought back a new chapter! ENJOY! Please review!**

After Scourge had left with Slash, Fallen had gone to get something to eat then settled down next to her den. A few seconds later two cats approached her.

Thorn and Scarlett.

"What do you want," Fallen snarled. They immediately froze.

"Um, Thorn said slowly. "We just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Fallen snapped, her tail thrashing angrily.

"We just wanted to talk to you. You're new so we thought we could give you some advice."

Fallen curled a lip. "Why," she said. "Would _you _want to help me? The last I saw of you was when Wire was trying to threaten me. And remember what happened to her?" Fallen tapped a claw on one of the teeth in her collar.

Scarlett nodded. "Of course, how could we forget? But it's obvious you're going to make it in Bloodclan, what with how aggressive you are and the fact you're getting private lessons from Scourge. But we wanted to give you a little explanation on how things are around here right now."

Fallen thought for a few moments, and even when she had an answer kept quiet, tail tip flicking as if she was still in thought. "Fine. But make it quick."

The two settled down in front of her and they began to explain things.

"As you know, Scourge is the leader of Bloodclan. He has a deputy name Bone whose mate is Brick, the third in command." Thorn started.

"They're our parents," Scarlett added. "So we're already high up in the ranks."

"And, like Wire had mentioned, Scourge is currently looking for an heir to replace his daughter." Thorn continued.

"Wait," Fallen interrupted. "Scourge has a _daughter?"_

"Well, he _had _a daughter," Thorn said. "But something happened."

Fallen leaned forward. "What happened?"

Scarlett and Thorn exchanged glances then looked around nervously, checking that no one, mostly Scourge and their parents probably, were around then leaned closer.

"No one talks about what happened to her," Scarlett whispered her voice so quiet that Fallen had to strain to hear. "It's like an unspoken rule, no one talks about what happened to Fallen Angel. Especially when Scourge is around, what happened that night no one knows exactly what was going on or why things happened but they did."

Thorn picked up the story. "Fallen was only a couple moons old when it happened, it was during leaf-bare and Scourge was introducing her to the clan for the first time. When Scourge had finished introducing her some cats came in and started attacking us. There weren't many but it was enough to keep us busy. I now know what they had come for."

"What?"

"Fallen." Scarlett said. "Word had gotten out apparently that Scourge had a daughter and some cat had decided to take their revenge on Scourge. No one knows though who planned the whole thing because, as you can guess, Scourge has a lot of enemy's."

"What did Scourge do after his daughter was kidnapped?" Fallen asked, her head beginning to hurt.

"He found some cats that said they could find his daughter for him. They failed and Scourge killed them."

Fallen nodded, her head beginning to seriously hurt, her vision began to blur slightly. "What did she look like?" She managed to get out.

"Black with one white forepaw and ice blue eyes."

"Just like me," Fallen murmured, she began to feel sick.

"Yeah," Thorn said. "It's kind of weird how much you look like her. And you even have the same name."

"Uh huh," Fallen mumbled. "Um, can you leave? I'm really tired."

The two nodded and left.

Fallen dropped her head onto her paws immediately. Her head hurt so bad. She let out a soft sigh as she fell asleep, her headache slowly fading as she sank deeper into sleep.

_"Hey Tiny what are _you_ doing," Sierra sneered as she stood over her._

_"Yeah _Tiny _what are you doing? Want to play? Sorry, pipsqueaks aren't allowed." Ash laughed._

_Slash's claws lashed across her face and she screamed in pain, her blood splattering the ground as Slash continued his attack._

_"You'll never forget me," he hissed into her ear._

Fallen jerked awake gasping, the fear of her dream still clinging to her racing heart. 'It's just a dream, just a dream.' She slowly began to calm down but she was still trembling.

She looked up at the clear sky and saw that it was just past moon-high, the midnight patrol had probably just left and the camp was quiet andstill. No one else was awake.

Fallen gulped and sat for a few more moments, trying to calm down but she just couldn't. She needed to find someone. She didn't know who, but someone. Anyone.

_What about Scourge?_

She shook the thought from her head. No, she couldn't go to him. He'd think she was weak and not fit to be in Bloodclan. But the next thing she knew she was hurrying over to his den.

Fallen poked her head in his den and saw him sleeping in his nest. "Scourge," she whispered. "Scourge?"

He shifted and opened his eyes. "What?" He growled and she recoiled slightly, ready to flee back to her den if she needed to.

But then his eyes settled on her and he relaxed. "Fallen?" He asked softly. "What is it?"

"I-I can't sleep," she lied. She didn't want to tell him she was scared of a nightmare.

He yawned. "Why don't you sleep with me than."

"Can I?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure."

Fallen ran over to Scourge, relief flooding her body. Scourge scooted over and she curled against him. He wrapped his tail around her small body and she snuggled closer to him and he put his head gently on hers.

After a moment he spoke. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked and she began to panic.

"It's okay," he continued. "Nightmares happen."

She relaxed slightly but the memory made her heart beat faster.

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said shifting so that she could bury her face in his fur.

He laid a paw over her. "Was it bad?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

Fallen could feel herself beginning to fall asleep again. "Really bad."

He licked her gently on the head and she realized that she felt safe for the first time in her life.


	21. Chapter 20

When Fallen woke up the next morning, Scourge was still next to her with his tail wrapped around her. He was awake she could tell, cleaning himself. A few specks of light came in through small holes at the corners of the den but other than that it was still dark.

"Fallen? Are you awake?" Scourge asked pausing in washing.

Fallen opened her eyes and yawned. "Yeah."

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and laid her head back on her paws. "A lot better than before."

"That's good," Scourge resumed cleaning his paws.

"I hope I didn't mess up you're sleep," Fallen said, suddenly feeling slightly guilty.

Scourge licked her ear. "No, I slept fine. Did you have any more nightmares?"

Fallen shivered at the memory of her dream but shook her head. "No."

"That's good." He stood up and stretched and she climbed out after him. She gave her fur a quick wash then waited patiently until Scourge finished washing himself and followed him out of his den.

The sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky and a cool breeze blew debris across the sidewalk. Fallen found herself sitting next to Scourge in front of the dumpster, watching the Bloodclan cats go about their daily chores. She looked over and saw some cats, about her age, goofing off.

Anger flashed in her mind. "Hey!" She snarled.

The three toms stopped playing with a dead mouse and looked over at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you have more important things to do other than play with your food?"

One of them, a black tom with a shredded ear went to say something, than recoiled when he saw Scourge sitting next to her watching them.

He gave a quick nod and the group slunk off.

Fallen hesitantly met Scourge's gaze, afraid for what he was going to do to her for doing that, but he was looking at her with curiosity. And pride?

Scourge nodded in approval. A scared she-cat tentatively came up with a mouse and placed it in front of Scourge.

"Hey!" Scourge snarled.

The she-cat froze and turned back. "Y-yes Scourge?"

"Bring back something for her," Scourge nodded at Fallen who was watching in interest.

The she-cat looked at her and confusion crossed her gaze for a second but she nodded hurriedly and left then came back a minute later with a rat. She placed it in front of Fallen then, with a quick glance at Scourge, scurried off.

Scourge began to eat and Fallen sank her teeth into the rat. After A few mouthfuls, Scourge spoke. "We'll have another training session today," he said. "You need to start on your attacks then we can move onto defense."

Fallen nodded. "Okay," she said finishing the rat.

Scourge got up and Fallen followed him out of the camp. They walked to the alley that they had gone to the first time she had training and the training began.

Scourge lunged suddenly and she moved to the side so that he missed. She followed it up with an upper blow but her easily ducked under it and lashed out at her.

Fallen moved again but was too slow and his claws caught her cheek. She hissed in pain and lunged again.

The surprise attack and sudden aggression should have thrown her off but it hadn't. In fact, somewhere in the back of her mind it was like she was expecting it. Like she had lived through it before.

She continued her onslaught if attacks, every once in a while Scourge would tell her to do something different or tell her where to attack.

"If you know an opponent well you'll be able to point out their weakness easier," Scourge went low and she was knocked off her paws. "But if you don't know them, you need to find their weakness and use them against them." Scourge stood over her.

She climbed back to her paws and dipped her head. "Yes Scourge."

"Good. Now attack."

And Fallen attacked.

By the end of the day she was beaten and bleeding and exhausted and her muscles screamed at every movement for her to just lie down and rest. But she knew the pain would pay off. When she returned to camp she immediately went to her den and laid down, sleep embracing her as soon as her eyes closed.

But was awaken soon after by the nightmare that had tormented her the night before, except in more detail and more happened. This time it wasn't just Slash's voice growling in her ear, it was his claws digging into her. Fallen jerked awake and sat trembling in the darkness, listening intently for any sounds that didn't belong in the camp.

Memories flashed through her mind, of all the pain and agony and grief inflicted on her and she began to violently shake in fear. Even though she had run from her tormentors it still haunted her.

'But I'm not away from Slash.' The thought only made her panic worse and she raced from her den and over to Scourge's without a second thought.

She didn't pause in the den entrance this time, she just ran in and over to Scourge. "Scourge?" She wanted to claw herself so bad when her voice came out as a whimper. "Scourge?"

Scourge opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. "Fallen?" He mumbled sleepily.

"C-can I sleep with you?"

Scourge sat up and when he saw her trembling wrapped a paw around her, pulling her close to him. "What happened?" he asked.

"It happened again," her voice was muffled by his chest fur.

"The nightmare?"

She just nodded.

Scourge continued to try to comfort her. "What happened in it Fallen?" he asked, trying not to scare her more. Blood was still caked around the wounds she got from their training session and he was careful not to reopen them.

Fallen didn't say anything, just buried her face further in his fur. Scourge lay back down and she curled against him. He wrapped his tail tightly around her and licked her fur until she had calmed down. When she had once again fallen asleep he stayed up a bit longer, wondering what was causing her so much terror and fear. He just sighed curled around her and went to sleep.

**Okay, in the next chapter Jake, Scourge and Firestar's dad, comes in! REVIEW! :D**


	22. Chapter 21

Fallen woke up the next morning and sat up, yawning. Scourge opened his eyes and sat up too. He lifted a paw and began cleaning his claws. She quickly gave herself a quick wash then waited for Scourge to lead the way out of the den.

They laid in front of the dumpster, sharing a piece of chicken a cat brought them and Scourge explained what they were going to do.

"We'll have our next training session at sun-high," Scourge said. "I have some things to do and it'll give you a chance to explore the territory on your own."

Fallen nodded. "Okay Scourge."

Scourge leaned over and licked her on the ear. "Be careful." He got up, motioning to a large broad-shouldered black and white tom that matched Thorn's build.

Fallen headed out of the Bloodclan camp, glad to get some fresh air for a change. The sun had just started to rise and bathed everything in orange light, the stars barely visible. She walked along the perimeter, checking every once in a while for intruders but found none.

And then she got to the Twoleg nests.

Her hackles rose and she began to tread more cautiously, ears pricked and senses reaching out for any signs of other cats. She couldn't help but wonder where Sierra and Ash were. No matter how much she despised them, she still wondered.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice called out and Fallen bristled.

"What?" she growled turning to face whoever had called out to her.

A ginger tom with a green collar, eyes and a silver-tinged muzzle was hopping down from a fence that boarded the garden of a Twoleg nest to run over to her. He was obviously a kitty-pet.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

The tom froze and looked her over. "You aren't a tom," he said, surprise in his voice.

"No, I'm not. Why does it matter?" Fallen snapped, her anger once again rose and her flicked in annoyance.

The tom recoiled slightly from her viciousness, shock on his face and his eyes wide.

"What, surprised a she-cat can be scary?" She let her lip curl slightly.

"N-no. I just stopped you because you look like my s-son," the tom stammered.

Fallen froze. "Your _son_?" she asked. The only cat she had met that could easily be mistaken for was Scourge. 'Could this cat be his father?" The thought intrigued her so she relaxed her stance a little but didn't sheath her claws. She hadn't sheathed them since had been attacked by Slash.

"Y-yeah, his name's Tiny and he disappeared when he was a kit. I haven't seen him since."

Fallen winced when he said the name 'Tiny' but didn't lash out. "So, you don't know what happened to him?"

"Nope."

"And you never found a body?"

"Nope."

Fallen cocked her head.

"Do you know of a cat named Tiny?" the tom asked.

"No. Did he have any siblings?"

"He had a sister named Ruby and a brother named Socks. He also has some half-siblings, Rusty, who apparently lives in the forest and is named Fireheart according to his sister, Princess."

Fallen's blood ran cold. "R-Ruby?" she asked.

"Yeah, she lives few nests down from me. Why?" The tom looked confused.

She ignored the question. "What does she look like?"

"Um grey she-cat with blue eyes."

Fallen went quiet then asked her last question. "Does she have kits?"

"Two. Sierra and Ash."

This got Fallen's attention. "What? _Two?_ Only two?"

"Yeah, one is a silver tabby the other looks like Ruby."

Fallen swallowed, she suddenly had a difficult time breathing.

"By the way, my name's Jake, what's yours?" the tom asked.

"Fallen," she said. "Fallen Angel."

"Well Fallen, if you ever do meet up with Tiny. Tell him his father wants to see him," Jake went to go home. "I live right here so just send him over."

Fallen watched Jake leave then turned and continued walking, feeling numb. 'Ruby only had two kits? How was that possible? And how come Jake said that he had a son that looked just like her and Scourge? And how come, he never mentioned a third kit?' It was all so confusing. She sat down for a long time on a window sill, staring at nothing.

When she finally looked up at the sky she panicked. It was sun-high. She was supposed to be meeting Scourge.

Fallen leaped onto the ground and sprinted through Twolegplace back to the training alley to find Scourge waiting.

"You're late," he said walking forward.

"I-I'm sorry, I got caught up and lost track of time. Please don't hurt me," Fallen stammered, saying what ran though her mind. She crouched low, scared of what he was going to do to her.

Scourge looked at her for a long time, silence stretching between them.

"Come on, we have to make up for lost time." He finally said.

Fallen blinked in surprise, shocked that he hadn't hurt but shrugged it away. "Okay," she nodded.

Scourge sat down and the lesson began.

When the lesson was over and they were going back to the Bloodclan camp she was once again sore, exhausted and bleeding. But she didn't mind. All she worried about was sleeping.

When she reached her den she paused, not sure what to do. She was so tired, but she didn't want to have the nightmare again. Fallen narrowed her eyes. After everything she had to overcome already and she wasn't even full grown she wasn't going to let a nightmare get in the way.

So after eating a piece of chicken with Scarlett and Thorn, who had invited her over to eat with them, went and curled up in her den and went to sleep.

She woke up later because of the nightmare again, but this time she didn't run to Scourge. But she didn't want to fall asleep either. So she found herself looking up at the stars.

Fallen looked up at the sky, the night was crystal clear and the stars glittered next to the white moon. It was a half-moon tonight. She realized that she wanted to see the sky better so she slid out of her den and nimbly jumped from windowsill to windowsill, careful not to wake the cats sleeping on them, and pulled herself up onto the roof.

Fallen walked over to the side facing the street and looked out over everything, Twolegplace glittered like a reflection of the night sky and it took her breath away.

"Nice out huh?"

Scourge came up and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing up?" Fallen asked, surprised.

He shrugged, "Couldn't sleep, and I was waiting for you to come over with that nightmare again."

She winced when he said that, realizing that she had put herself in a position where whenever he thought of her it was a kit that had nightmares. Not fearless and strong like him.

"Don't worry," Scourge said, seeming to sense her discomfort. "I know you're strong, I don't think any less of you because you have a nightmare."

Fallen relaxed, relief flooding her body, "That's good."

Scourge nodded and they sat in silence for a while, watching the stars.

Then the memories of her conversation surfaced and she couldn't help but ask. "I hope you don't mind me asking," she began slowly. "But were you always a rouge?"

Scourge stiffened and she tensed, ready for an outburst but none came. "No," he finally admitted. "I was kittypet before I came here."

"Why'd you leave?"

He remained silent and she knew that she wasn't going to get an answer. So she asked another. "Did you have any siblings?"

"Two," he said, bitterness in his voice. "A sister named Ruby and a brother named Socks."

Fallen felt sick. "R-Ruby?"

"Yeah," he looked at her, seemingly worried.

"W-what did she look like?" She was terrified, yet excited for the answer and couldn't help but feel like this was going to lead to something huge.

"She was grey and had blue eyes," his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Fallen swallowed hard, it felt like something was lodged in her throat, making it hard to breathe properly and everything began to spin. "J-just wondering," she managed to get out, her stomach lurching. 'Why do I feel so sick?'

Scourge seemed to realize something was wrong and pressed himself against her. "Fallen? Fallen? Are you okay?"

She managed a small nod, "Just tired is all."

Scourge stood up, "Let's get you settled then. You can stay in my den again if you want."

She agreed and he helped her back to his den where she curled up with the Bloodclan leader for the third night in a row.

**Hope you like Dit! It's 1:36 in the morning and I am so tired. Stayed up just to finish the chapter. Going to bed now. REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

Socks yawned and stretched, he was in his Twoleg nest and had just woken up in his kitty-pet bed. He lay there for a few moments, feeling pretty good. And then the guilt washed over him. He sighed as he thought of his brother, Tiny, now called Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan.

Ever since he and his sister, Ruby, had gone to Scourge for help and seen what he had become Socks had been feeling tons of guilt. _He _had caused this. _He _had made his only brother become the monster he was today; a bloodthirsty, murdering, merciless monster who hated him and Ruby more than anything else. No wonder he had turned them away when they had needed help, they deserved it.

Socks sighed and got up then wandered into the kitchen to eat some of the dry food his Twolegs had set out for him then went out into the garden. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, enjoying the scents on it. He scrambled up onto the fence and settled down to watch the neighborhood.

Socks saw some of his neighbors already up, a few were visiting, others relaxing in the shade trying to stay out of the hoy green-leaf sun. The black and white tom sat on the fence for a bit longer then decided to go do something. 'I know,' he thought to himself as he jumped down from the fence and made his way through the gardens and fences. 'I'll visit Ruby. After all I haven't seen her since she had her kits. I wonder how they're doing.'

Socks reached Ruby's Twoleg nest and jumped up and over the fence. He entered the garden and looked around. "Ruby?" he called.

"Socks?"

He looked over and saw his sister poking her head out of the flap on the door that they used to enter and leave the Twoleg nest. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ruby," Socks came over.

"Come in," his sister disappeared and Socks followed her into the living room. She jumped onto the couch and turned to him. "So why'd you come over?" Her eyes went wide, "Did Scourge hurt you again? What did he do to you?"

Socks shook his head, "I'm fine Ruby I just came to visit. How are Sierra and Ash?"

Ruby relaxed, "Oh they're fine. They live a few nests away so we visit all the time, what have you been doing?"

Socks shrugged as he settled down on the rug in the middle of the room, "Just visiting with my neighbors, playing with my Twolegs, the normal. What about you?"

Ruby shrugged back, "Raised my kits, played with my Twolegs, got some revenge nothing much."

Socks jerked his head around to look at his sister, "Revenge? On who? What are you talking about?"

Ruby's lip curled back, "On Scourge, you mouse-brain. Who else?"

Socks blinked, unsure if he had heard her right. "Why on Scourge? What did he do to us?"

The grey she-cat's eyes flashed in anger, "Because he abandoned us, his own kin! He threatened that if we were ever seen near Bloodclan territory we would be killed!"

"But we deserved it after how we treated him," Socks protested. "I don't blame him for abandoning us after everything."

Ruby looked him hard in the eye.

Socks took a deep breath, "What," he said in a quiet voice. "Did you do?"

A strange gleam entered her eyes and he lips curled back, "I," she said triumphantly. "Took his innocent, precious, two moon old daughter away from him and gave her the life he deserved. She got _exactly _what her father deserved and more. And then, two moons ago she ran away and I found her slowly bleeding to death in an alley. She is dead, I'm sure of it. And I didn't even need to do it myself." She laughed, "If only Scourge could have seen what happened to his 'precious kit' that he loved so much."

All Socks could do was stare, "You took his _DAUGHTER! _Are you _insane! _If Scourge find's out what you did you won't feel anything but agony for the rest of your life!"

"Yes, but only if he finds out," she was looking out the window now, her head cocked slightly to the left. "Only you and I know and I'm trusting that you won't tell anyone this. I'm sure though," She looked at him. "That you want this too, don't you?"

Socks swallowed.

**I just want to say thanks a lot to Iminbigtrouble and Leafheart the Medicine Cat for helping me with how I should have Socks in this story! Now remember to review and the story continues!**


	24. Chapter 23

Later the next day, Fallen was walking along in a patrol with six other cats on the edge of territory with the forest. A large dark brown tom named Scar was leading the patrol but she didn't know the others. They didn't move to introduce themselves to her but she didn't care, they didn't matter to her.

They were quiet for the most part other than giving commands and giving a report.

Scar had taken the lead while the others trailed behind him, Fallen walked beside him, not liking being told what to do. The large tom looked down at her, eyes narrowed, like he was studying her. She looked him right in the eye, daring him to say something.

The large tom snorted but didn't say anything and once again returned his attention to where they were walking. Right when a patrol of cats stepped out of the brush.

Fallen narrowed her eyes; Tigerstar was in the lead of the patrol. Boulder and three other cats were behind him. Scar stiffened.

"What are you doing on Bloodclan territory," Scar snarled, curling a lip threateningly.

Tigerstar stiffened, "What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?"

Fallen realized that they were right on the border of the forest and Twolegplace. Scar was leaning forward now, on the offensive. "What do you mean, _Shadowclan_, this is Bloodclan's territory."

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and the Bloodclan cats moved forward to stand in front of the forest cats who hissed at them, ears back and claws unsheathed.

Fallen felt excited at the thought of her claws ripping through another throat but she stayed silent, knowing blood would be spilled one way or another.

Tigerstar was getting very angry now, his tail was thrashing from side to side and he looked ready to rip Scar's throat out. But he didn't, instead he said, "Jet, take care of this intruder."

A black tom stepped out from the group, "Gladly."

Scar readied himself to fight and Jet leaped at him. They went rolling, claws and teeth flashing, blood splattered the ground as wounds were opened and Fallen realized that Scar was losing.

His movements were becoming uncoordinated and she could see panic in his eyes. Scar gave one last move to get the upper hand but it was easily dismissed and Jet sank his teeth into the other cat's throat.

Scar's eyes widened then the life dimmed and he went limp.

Jet stepped back, a satisfied look on his face. Tigerstar smirked and looked at the remaining Bloodclan cats who were looking shocked. They backed away slightly in shock, Scar had been one of their senior warriors and it shocked them how fast he had been killed. But Fallen didn't move a muscle, unimpressed. She looked Tigerstar right in the eye, feeling nothing and completely emotionless.

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "Get out of here," he snarled. "This is Shadowclan territory and you aren't allowed here. Or do you want to end up like your friend?" he flicked his tail at Scar's bloody body.

Boulder had now noticed her and let out a frightened squeak, moving farther behind Tigerstar.

Fallen still didn't move, "This," she said. "Is Bloodclan territory and I am not scared of some weak forest cats who think that they can just walk into _my_ territory and take over." Her eyes were cold, cold and merciless. She wasn't going to let this cat walk all over her, she had been walked over enough as a kit and she wasn't going to let that happen here. She was going to be respected here and feared. 'Just like Scourge.'

Tigerstar's eyes flashed, first in shock then in anger. He wasn't going to back down either. "Jet," he growled. "I think you need to teach this runt a lesson too."

Jet's lip curled, "Sure Tigerstar. I'll give her a lesson she won't forget."

'Strike first,' as soon as the thought came into her mind Fallen lunged at the black tom.

She caught him by surprise and slashed her claws across his chest, blood spilled over Fallen's paws, coating her claws in scarlet as she drove them in deeper. His cry of surprise turned to one of pain as he staggered backward, eyes wide.

She followed it up with a swipe at his shoulder then another down his side, not giving him a chance to recover. Her eyes were bright with the blood lust. 'Always go for the killing blow.'

Fallen paused and Jet got his bearings, his lip curling in hatred as he lunged with a snarl. But she easily side-stepped his attack and as he passed slashed her claws across his throat.

Jet fell to the ground, choking on his own blood, then went still.

She looked back up at Tigerstar's shocked face and said in a low, threating voice, "Leave. Now. Or I will kill each and every one of you." Her eyes seemed to glow in the light as she gazed at the dark tabby, half hoping he would refuse so she could rip his throat out.

But he didn't. Tigerstar snorted, once again gaining his authority. "Come on, this place isn't worth it."

But as he turned and walked away with the patrol he looked back at her, seeming to study her for a moment, something flickering in his eyes. Respect? Curiosity? She couldn't tell. Once he had turned the corner Fallen flicked her tail. "One of you, trail them and make sure they leave." A grey she-cat with a purple collar stepped forward but Fallen barred her way with her tail. "But do _not_ let them see you. Understand?"

The she-cat nodded.

"Good." Fallen dropped her tail and the she-cat ran off.

Fallen turned and saw the five other Bloodclan cats looking at her in surprise.

"That was really good," a striped she-cat said.

"Yeah," agreed a smoky tom. "When I first saw you I thought for sure you wouldn't last long out here. But you obviously are tougher then you look."

Fallen blinked, "R-really?" No one other than Scourge had complimented her before, especially because of her skill.

"Definitely," a white tom agreed. "That was really brave to face up to them. Can't believe you didn't back down right away, we thought you would have fled as soon as Scar was dead. Great job."

Fallen stared, "Wow, thanks."

They continued to congratulate her until the she-cat who had trailed the forest cats came back and told her that they were in their own territory. "Nice job by the way," she said.

"Thanks," Fallen said.

The group headed back to camp, Fallen leading them in wearing another tooth in her collar. She went up to a red-brown she-cat who was sitting on a card board box next to the dumpster. "Where's Scourge?"

The she-cat looked down at her, "With Bone."

"When will he be back?"

"By sun-high."

"Thanks," Fallen nodded to the she-cat and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Fallen looked back and the she-cat jumped down next to her. "What's your name?"

"Fallen Angel."

The she-cat's eyes widened slightly. "You've returned? Why hasn't Scourge told us?"

Fallen looked at her weirdly, "What do you mean 'I've returned?'" I've never been here before."

The she-cat looked at her, "You mean, you aren't Scourge's missing daughter?"

Fallen shook her head, "No, I got here not even a moon ago and have never been here before then." Her headache had returned but she ignored it.

"Oh," the she-cat studied her for a moment. "I'm Brick by the way, one of Scourge's guards.

The name was familiar. Fallen nodded, "I've met your son and daughter."

"Yes, I saw you talking with them earlier and I'm guessing since you didn't ask me about Scourge having a daughter they told you about her?"

"Yeah."

Just then Scourge came back with Bone, he saw them and nodded a good-bye to Bone then came over. The two she-cats dipped their heads respectfully.

"Hello Scourge," Brick greeted.

Scourge nodded then turned to Fallen. "What do you have to report?"

Fallen explained what had happened with the forest cats and as she talked about Tigerstar she noticed Scourge tense. She didn't ask of course but remembered that for later.

"You killed another cat?" Scourge asked once she had finished.

Fallen nodded, "He was with Tigerstar and he killed Scar but I dealt with him."

Scourge seemed proud of her, "Good job Fallen. Most cats have only managed to kill one cat by your age, two if they're lucky. But you've killed two cats _and _a dog. I'm surprised you've already gotten this far."

Fallen dipped her head, "Thanks Scourge."

Scourge nodded then turned to Brick, "Anything happen while I was away?"

Brick shook her head, "No Scourge, everything is fine."

"Good. Fallen," Fallen looked at him. "We'll have another lesson tomorrow."

"Okay," she flicked her ear. "When do you want to meet me?"

"At dawn."

Fallen nodded, "I'll be there."

**Obviously Jet is another rogue Tigerstar became allies with, that's all he is. Please review and remember that I am always open to suggestions of what should happen!**


	25. Chapter 24

Once he had sent Fallen away that morning on a patrol, Scourge went over to his Deputy, Bone.

"Bone," he said, approaching the broad-shouldered tom.

Bone stood up and dipped his head, "Scourge," he greeted. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

Bone nodded, "Of course."

They walked out of the Bloodclan camp together and turned left, towards Dog Alley and the Junkyard. Bone stayed quiet, knowing to let his leader speak first. Scourge didn't say anything until they had turned the corner and the camp entrance was lost from sight.

"I wanted to talk to you about the heir," Scourge finally said.

Bone looked at him, "You've found one?"

"Yes."

"If I may ask, who?"

Scourge hesitated; he had already told Bone about Fallen's return. Bone had agreed but the Bloodclan leader knew he doubted it slightly, he couldn't blame him though. It did sound crazy if you looked at it from a different perspective. He himself had begun to doubt it for a second when Fallen had told him of her past. But then he had noticed her behavior as she told him, like she was trying to hide something. She had been lying.

Scourge could tell she wasn't comfortable with lying to him, he couldn't blame her. Say the wrong thing, he'd kill them. Do the wrong thing, he'd kill them. It was cruel and vicious but effective. And he liked being cruel and vicious.

"Fallen Angel," Scourge finally said.

Bone stiffened slightly, "Scourge," he said slowly. "Are you sure that it's really Fallen? How can you be so sure?"

Scourge tensed, "I am sure."

"But how can you be s-"

"YOU AREN'T HER FATHER!" Scourge stopped and whirled on Bone fire and ice in his eyes, teeth bared in a snarl. He took a long, shaky breath trying to control his temper. "You didn't know her like I did," his voice had turned low and cold. "You wouldn't be able to tell if was her like I can."

Bone had gone into a submissive position during Scourge's outburst and slowly straightened back up when he saw the smaller cat's anger begin to fade. "Yes Scourge," he said dipping his head respectfully. "If she is to going to be your heir then she will be."

"Good," Scourge said and resumed walking. "I will tell the clan later. And when her training is complete she will lead Bloodclan alongside me."


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey people! I just want to give a shout-out to Pumpkinfur's friend Squipy! It's her birthday in a few days so Fallen wanted to sing a little song:**

**Fallen: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! I want to kill Ruby! And Sierra and Ash!**

**Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUIPY! :)**

**Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Fallen woke up the next morning and stretched, her jaws opening wide. She stood up, blinking in the pre-dawn light. The other Bloodclan cats were just beginning to stir. A she-cat was nudging her kits out of their den. A tom, probably their father, came over with a large piece of food and put it down in front of them. The she-cat licked his cheek and the tom nuzzled the three kits.

Fallen felt something, like an ache in her chest as she watched them. Like something she was missing was burning in her chest.

"You okay?"

Fallen looked up and saw Scourge sit down next to her. "Yeah," she said, keeping the sadness out of her voice. She looked back over and saw the kits fighting over the food, the parents rolling their eyes in amusement.

Scourge followed her gaze, "Do you miss your parents?"

She shrugged, "Never knew my father, and I was so little when my mother died I don't have many memories of her."

"What memories do you have?"

She went quiet, unsure and thoughtful. All the memories of Ruby were bad, she had never been shown the care that Ruby had given Sierra and Ash. Or the love they got and attention. "It was okay," Fallen shrugged again. "She gave me attention and stuff, just not a lot. But I only remember a little bit."

Scourge looked at her, not saying anything. They went back to silence. Fallen looked back up at Scourge, he seemed lost in thought. 'He lost his daughter,' she remembered. 'He lost the one thing he cared about and now he has nothing.' Without thinking she moved over so that she could press herself against him. She felt him stiffen then relax and wrap his tail around her. 'I didn't have a father,' she thought. 'But maybe I can now.'

After a few moments Scourge stood up, "Let's have our lesson now." He headed towards the entrance. She hurried after him, eager to start her lesson.

They got to the Training Alley and Scourge turned to her, "This lesson," he said. "Will be one of your last, you have excelled in fighting and you have advanced much father then the others your age."

She felt a bit of pride in her at this.

"So one of your final tasks you must do to become a full Bloodclan warrior is to fight me. And it is not practicing or a lesson, you have to survive in the fight and I will be trying to kill you. So you must use all your training and knowledge not to die."

Fallen nodded, excepting the challenge.

"This will be your last lesson and when I say we will fight. Understand."

She nodded again.

"Good, now attack me."

After the lesson, Fallen went walking. She let her mind wander, enjoying the feeling of being so close to becoming a full Bloodclan Warrior. After a few minutes she found herself next to the border of the Twoleg nests and the forest. She went to turn back towards Dog Alley, thinking about practicing her skills on an unlucky dog that crosses her when she heard a voice.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"You should have thought better than to not wander from your Twoleg nest kittypet."

Fallen would have ignored it, a Bloodclan protecting the borders, just like they were supposed to. But then a third voice joined the conversation, "Stay away from my sister!"

Fallen whipped around and raced around the corner of the fence and saw Fireheart, the cat that had saved her when she had almost died, standing protectively in front of a terrified tabby she-cat.

Dagger, a Bloodclan cat she had seen around the camp, was glaring at the two, his lip curled. "Think you can be all brave and save you little friend forest cat? No way, I'm going to kill both of you."

"HEY!" Fallen snarled, anger flaring.

Dagger turned and saw her, his eyes widened. "S-Scourge? What do you need?" he had become terrified, crouching into a submissive position.

Fallen came to a stop a few tail-lengths from Dagger, eyes flashing dangerously and full of hatred. "What," she growled. "Are you doing?"

"P-protecting the borders," he whimpered. "Just like we're supposed to."

She struck him across the face, making him cry out in pain. His blood splattered the ground and he fell, eyes wide and a claw mark stretching across his face.

"You are not to go into the Twoleg nest area," she hissed, feeling only hatred at the cat staring at her in such horror, wondering what he had done wrong.

Fallen drove her claws into Dagger's throat, and threw him to the ground, just like Scourge had taught her. Dagger only managed a small cry before the life dimmed from his eyes and he went limp. She looked up at Fireheart and the she-cat.

"Princess," Fireheart said, not taking his eyes from Fallen. "Go home. Now."

The she-cat wasted no time in running back to her garden, jumping up and over the fence.

A long silence stretched between them, neither speaking. Finally Fallen spoke, "Hi Fireheart."

Fireheart blinked in shock, "F-Fallen? Is that you?"

Fallen nodded, "Yes."

"What happened to you?" Fireheart took a tentative step toward her and she tensed, claws that were coated crimson flexing dangerously. She struggled to control herself, adrenaline still pumping through her blood. He took a step back.

"Things happened to me okay," Fallen said quietly. "I've changed. I'm not that little kit you found in that alley moons ago. I'm different now. And I'm never going back to who I used to be."

Fireheart looked at her for a long moment, expression unreadable. "Where did you go?" he finally asked.

"After I left your territory I went into Twolegplace," she explained. "I was attacked by some cats and taken to a new clan. That's where I live now, it's hard but it suits me."

"What happened though? With him?" Fireheart gestured to Dagger's bloody body with his tail.

"He was one of the warriors, but he proved to be stupid and I'll set an example with him not to go near this place again. Your friend will be safe now."

"How can you be sure?"

Her eyes narrowed, "My clan doesn't tolerate insolence, but when it does happen we do not take it lightly."

"I'm guessing in the same way you took care of him?"

"Sometimes worse."

Fireheart nodded and seemed thoughtful for a few seconds, what's your clan called?"

"Bloodclan."

Fireheart shivered slightly, "Creepy name."

She shrugged, "It suits it. How is your clan by the way?"

Fireheart paused, "Tigerstar has taken over Riverclan. Leopardstar has resigned her clan over to him and we are looking at possible war. No one is safe anymore."

Fallen nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Fireheart nodded back, sadness in his eyes. "Bluestar is dead. I am now the leader of Thunderclan."

Fallen dipped her head, "Congratulations, how. It's a shame though, how did she die?"

"She was drug off a cliff by a dog."

She stiffened, "If I had known I could have helped."

"How?"

"I kill dogs."

Fireheart's eyes widened, "You _kill _dogs?!"

"Yes, it's very easy if you know how. My entire clan kills them. We aren't scared of anything."

"Wow, you must have very difficult training."

She shrugged again, "It's worth it."

"By the way, my name is Firestar now."

"You change your name when you become a leader?"

"Yes, we earn the last name 'star' and nine lives."

"Nine lives?"

"I can die nine times."

"It must be hard to kill Tigerstar now."

Fireheart sighed, "I'm not sure what to do now. I just hope everything will be fine."

"Me too."

They stood for more moments in silence when Fallen remembered something, "How is Cloudpaw?"

"Cloud_tail _now, he's a full warrior."

"I'm glad, he'll be a good warrior. How'd he take me leaving?"

"He was confused so I told him how Darkstripe had pushed you and you defended yourself. I think he was hoping you would come back but after a few days he seemed to accept that you weren't coming."

Fallen nodded, slightly surprised someone would grieve over her disappearance. "I need to leave," she said finally. "Scourge is expecting me back at camp."

Firestar cocked his head, "Who's Scourge?"

"The leader of Bloodclan and my mentor."

"I won't keep you then," Firestar dipped his head to her. "I hope you have a good life in Twolegplace Fallen Angel."

Fallen nodded and went to leave when she remembered something. "By the way," she said. "I met up with your father. I think he would like to see you again."


	27. Chapter 26

**You're welcome Pumpkinfur and Squipy!**

**Please REVIEW!**

A few days later Scourge called Fallen over to him. He was sitting on the dumpster, Bone was on a stack of boxes next to him and Brick sat at the foot of the dumpster.

"Yes Scourge?" Fallen asked, dipping her head respectfully.

"It is time," Scourge said.

She nodded and Scourge yowled, "All Bloodclan cats gather in the Bloodclan camp now!"

Within minutes the camp was full and all of Bloodclan was gathered in front of the dumpster. Scourge stood on one side of the alley, Fallen on the other. Bone and Brick were sitting on the boxes off to the side.

The Bloodclan cats all knew what was going on and Scourge had never been one for words. He didn't give any sign to start so before he could move first she struck.

Scourge barely managed to avoid the attack, surprised she had done the first move. He recovered and lashed out at her face but she easily moved to the side, dodging and returning with a blow of her own.

He ducked and managed to catch her shoulder with his claws before she jumped on him. They went rolling claws and teeth flashing, snarls in their throats as they fought for who ended up on top. Scourge managed to land over her and slashed her repeatedly across her body, not giving her time to recover. Fallen snarl and threw herself upwards, forcing Scourge off of her and to back up. She got some good claw marks on him before he jumped her and they rolled over backwards.

They separated and everything froze, blood streamed from their wounds and they were breathing heavily. Their gazes met. Fallen bared her teeth and lunged with a snarl.

Scourge moved underneath her and as she whipped around to face him, he smacked her in the side of the head. She went sprawling, ears ringing and her head pounding. She leaped back to her paws and stumbled, vision blurry. Blood was running down the side of her head and as her vision cleared she saw Scourge running at her.

She leaped out of the way, getting low and claws leaving faint marks on the ground as she slowed. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her target and not even hesitating lunged.

Scourge ducked at the last second so she flew at the alley wall but right when she was going to collide she managed to flip over and as soon as her paws touched it, leaped off the wall and slammed into Scourge.

They went rolling once again and Fallen was kicked off Scourge. She leaped right back to her paws, ready for the next attack. Scourge was once again across form her, in an attack position.

"Stop."

Fallen froze and looked at Scourge.

He straightened up, "You passed."

She stayed where she was, thinking it was a trap to let her guard down. But after a few moments and Scourge didn't move she straightened up also.

Scourge walked forward until he was standing right in front of her. "Fallen Angel," he said. "From this moment on you are now a full warrior of Bloodclan. You must protect our borders and never let any cat or dog into our territory. You must fight, even to the death to protect this clan and do everything in your power to not let anything in that is not allowed into this camp. Do you understand?"

"Yes Scourge," Fallen looked him right in the eye, unafraid.

"Then you may join the ranks of warriors."

Fallen looked out at the slightly shocked faces of Bloodclan then stepped back to enter the ranks.

Scourge turned and jumped onto the dumpster and once again faced them, no one moved. He had not dismissed them. "Now," Scourge said. "It is time I announce the name of the heir of Bloodclan."

Cats began to murmur among themselves, whispering to each other who they thought the heir was going to be. Fallen noticed some of the cats puffing out their chests, eyes gleaming. Obviously thinking they would be picked.

"QUIET!" Bone roared and the crowd went silent.

The Bloodclan cats went quiet.

"The heir of Bloodclan," Scourge continued. "Is Fallen Angel."

Fallen looked at Scourge, everyone else was staring at her in shock. Some with scorn, angry they hadn't been picked.

Scourge gestured for her to come forward and she walked to stand in front of the dumpster then turned to the assembled cats.

"Fallen will lead alongside me as soon as I have properly trained her to become a leader. Until then, you will treat her with respect and act just like you would for me." The Bloodclan leader's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If anyone is caught disobeying my orders you will regret it."

The Bloodclan cats murmured their understanding.

"Dismissed."

The clan separated, going back to their duties and began talking about the new events.

Fallen didn't move from her spot, Scourge jumped down and sat beside her.

"You picked me," she said without looking at him. "Why?"

"I picked you," Scourge didn't look at her either. "Because you are exactly what is worthy of the title Bloodclan leader, no one else has what you do."

"And what is that?"

"Bloodlust," he answered simply. "The others can shed blood but they don't _want _to see it flow. They just do it protect the borders and follow my rules. I could see it in your eyes Fallen, whenever we fight or train, as soon as the fight starts all you want to do is see me dead and my blood on your paws. The only things you want are to win and to shed blood. Like me, that is all what I want to."

Fallen nodded, it felt right, being this high up in the ranks. No one else deserved this, only her. And if anyone ever gets in the way…

Her eyes narrowed, _they would pay for it with their life._


	28. Chapter 27

Socks paced in his Twoleg nest, unsure of what to do now. Everything Ruby had said kept replaying in his mind. He couldn't believe she had done something so _stupid. _He sighed and sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws as he looked out the window and thought.

_'What do I do now?'_

He had two options that he could see. One, he could help Ruby and enjoy the revenge that she had gotten. Or do something, maybe find Scourge and tell him. But the idea of going back to Bloodclan territory made him terrified him to his very core, making him tremble slightly.

_'No, I need to tell him. He needs to know.'_

With that thought in his head Socks stood up and left his garden, hopefully not for the last time. He made his way toward Twolegplace and Bloodclan territory, fear in his veins. Every shadow or noise made him flinch and he kept as far from Ruby's garden as possible.

Once he reached the edge of Bloodclan his fear escalated and he hoped Scourge was going to be the first cat he saw and that he didn't get killed on sight. Remembering their last meeting, he knew they weren't on good terms.

After walking for a few minutes, every second his fear and paranoia growing, Socks heard a cold, familiar voice behind him. The voice made his hackles rise and pure fear pierced his heart.

"What are you doing on Bloodclan territory?" Socks whipped around and came face to face with his brother, the one he used to make fun of now feared.

"S-Scourge," he stammered. "I-I was looking for you."

"Why would you be looking for me?"

Socks met the ice blue gaze, hoping for some sign of recognition or of who he used to be. But there was only hatred and anger in the small cat's gaze. "I-I was looking for you b-because," Sock's thoughts froze and his mouth went dry. He didn't know what to say.

Scourge clotted him on the side of the head, "SPEAK!"

Socks yelped and scrambled back to his paws, vision blurry. He could feel a wetness running down the side of his face and he didn't need to check to know it was blood.

"I-it's me, Socks, your brother," he stammered fearfully.

Something flickered in Scourge's eyes and Socks hurried on.

"I c-came to tell you something, a-about your daughter. I know you had one, and I know what happened to her. Just let me tell you."

Scourge stopped, he seemed frozen. And then he was pinned to the ground, long claws clamped around his neck. Scourge was on top of him, glaring into his eyes. "What," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Do you know?"

Sock's mind began to panic but he forced himself to calm down. "S-she was taken, and I-I know w-who took her."

"Who?"

Socks gulped, knowing this was the moment that he would betray his sister. "Ruby."

**Yes, I know it is short. I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hope this satisfies you until I can figure out exactly what I want to happen, suggestions are still welcome. And let me know if you want some other warrior character from the books to make an appearance. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Scourge's Memory:_

_A few days later Scourge decided to explain a few things to Fallen. It was time to tell her exactly what she was going to become and what she would inherit._

_"Fallen," he called._

_"Yes Daddy?" Fallen trotted away from where she was playing with a scrap of rag and put her forepaws on the edge of the box he was laying on and looked at him with big eyes._

_"It's time for a talk."_

_She gave him a curious look as he lead her through his private entrance and out onto the street. Scourge jumped up on some garbage cans then turned and waited for Fallen to scramble up next to him before jumping onto a nearby ledge._

_They climbed from window sill to window sill until they finally reached the roof of the tallest building in Twolegplace._

_Scourge jumped up onto the edge of the building and looked out over Twolegplace. The forest bordered it in the distance and the golden sunlight was warm as the sun slowly rose._

_Fallen hauled herself up next to him and sat down, panting slightly. "What did you want to talk about?" She looked at him and he looked down at her._

_"Things."_

_"What kind of things?"_

_Scourge looked back out at Twolegplace, "As you know," he started. "I am the leader of Bloodclan and Bone is my deputy, who would take over if I died."_

_Fallen nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going._

_"But," Scourge continued, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I need someone who will take over completely, a cat who I will train myself to become the next Bloodclan leader. I will train them from the time they are a kit until they are full grown and there is nothing more to teach them. Then once they are fully trained they will lead alongside me as leader until I pass and they become the full Bloodclan leader."_

_Fallen's eyes widened slightly, "Who?"_

_Scourge once again turned his gaze back to their surroundings, "You are."_

_Fallen's eyes went huge, "Me?"_

_ Scourge turned to look her in the eye. "You are Fallen Angel, the Daughter of Scourge and heir of Bloodclan and Twolegplace. You will always be. Nothing can ever change that. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't."_

_She suddenly looked unsure. "Are you sure I can lead?"_

_"All the strength to lead you will earn as you grow and learn and I'll be with you the entire time showing you and teaching you."_

_Fallen went quiet and looked out over Twolegplace, taking everything in. Then she spoke, "I promise I will not let you or our clan down."_

_Scourge purred and gave her a quick lick on the head then turned his head back to look out at his territory, _their _territory. "One day," he said. "Everyone will know your name."_


End file.
